


Ideas that Marvel

by Rose_Miller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, Love, Mentions of Blood, Sneaking Around, Super Heros, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: With the Avengers at odds with each other. Two agents of shield, are tasked in secret, with watching over Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Their orders are to remain hidden, and do not get too close.Meanwhile a young coming of age spider. Is tasked with homework, and crushing on girls his own age. After helping Tony Stark, Peter Parker grows tired of sitting around doing nothing. But little does he know, that a girl in his school knows his secret. But she has a secret of her own...What happens when they all cross paths with each other?Do the agents stick to their orders, or do they get too close?Are secrets revealed?





	1. Sign or you're fired

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Marvel. I am not using any specific movie, or scene from a movie or show.  
> The ideas in this story are my own, please do not judge them on any movie or show of Marvel.
> 
> Agent Winters, Agent Liberty, and Ali are my characters

"Sir, if I may-"

 

"You may not, now do not make me tell you again!" Ross snaps.

 

"Sir-!"

 

"I did not give you permission, to speak agent!" Ross raises his voice.

 

The young agent scowls in her seat.

 

\----

"As I was saying, this new law states you must sign your name. Allowing the public to know your identity. If you do not, you're considered a criminal." Ross huffs.

 

"Don't..." A fellow agent warns.

 

"Who would like to go first?" Ross scans the room.

 

The room full of young female and male shield agents, all stay in their seats.

 

\----

"Agent Winters? You seem eager to speak your mind." Ross comments sarcastically.

 

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't sign that." Agent Winters rolls her eyes.

 

"Then you're no longer employed." Ross snarls.

 

\----

"Agent Liberty?" Ross asks.

 

"I'm going to have to decline as well sir." Agent Liberty shrugs.

 

"I'm very disappointed in Shields top agents." Ross shakes his head.

 

\----

Agents Winter and Liberty, exit the meeting. As the rest of the team, battles their inner demons.


	2. Your mission

"The Secretary of State may be disappointed in you two. But I'm not." Director Fury comments.

 

"Thank you sir." Agent Liberty smiles.

 

"Thank you sir. I just don't see, signing over our rights as... Well, as a way to fix things. The Avengers did nothing wrong. Secretary Ross, is just afraid of losing control." Agent Winters comments.

 

Fury nods with a smile.

 

"I'm sorry sir, I know I should hold my tongue." Agent Winters hesitates.

 

"No, that's why I hired you two. You won't take anyone's bullshit." Fury corrects Agent Winters.

 

“Thank you sir.” Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

"Sir if I may ask, about our assignments." Agent Liberty questions.

 

"I'm sending you two out to New York. You'll arrive tomorrow morning." Fury explains.

 

"How long are we to stay?" Agent Liberty asks.

 

"Until you feel the assignment is finished." Fury smiles.

 

Agents Liberty and Winters nod in understanding.


	3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters, will transition between characters. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

“Mr. Parker? Peter are you paying attention?” Mrs. Marsden asks.

 

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Peter asks.

 

“I asked you to solve this math question.” Mrs. Marsden sighs.

 

“Oh…” Peter blushes as he approaches the white board.

 

The class giggles amongst themselves at Peter.

 

\----

“Ali, would you do me a favor?” Mrs. Marsden asks.

 

“Huh?” A young girl, with short black hair, and black framed glasses looks up from her notebook.

 

“Would you mind taking this to principal for me?” Mrs. Marsden asks.

 

“Uh sure.” Ali shyly answers.

 

\----

Ali walks to the front of the classroom, she takes a folded up note from Mrs. Marsden.

 

“Thank you dear.” Mrs. Marsden smiles.

 

Ali nods as she walks out of the classroom.

 

\----

Peter tries to secretly stare at Ali as she walks out.


	4. Notes

Ali knows she shouldn’t look at the note, but she does anyway.

 

\----

_Peter Parker has trouble focusing in class. I think a meeting needs to be held after school. –Mrs. Marsden._

 

_\----_

Ali folds the paper back up, and she secretly throws it in the trash.

 

Peter’s only been caught twice not paying attention. There wasn’t a need for him, to get in trouble over it. He was just occupied with “out of school projects”, most of them coming from Tony Stark.

 

\----

Ali returns to class after ten minutes of wandering the hall. She wanted to make it appear, as though she went to the principal.

 

“Thank you Ali.” Mrs. Marsden smiles, as Ali returns to her seat.

 

\----

Ali nods, as she returns to her doodles


	5. Mission

“Do you know who you’re set to babysit?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“Steve Rogers.” Agent Liberty smiles.

 

Agent Winters laughs.

 

“What?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“I get the little joke Director Fury is pulling.” Agent Winters shakes her head.

 

“What do you mean?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“He code named you Agent Liberty, to watch Steve Rogers. While I’m code named Agent Winters, to watch Bucky Barnes.” Agent Winters rolls her eyes with a smile.

 

“Oh wow…” Agent Liberty laughs.

 

“Who knew the hard ass could make jokes.” Agent Winters laughs.

 

“Well this is a serious mission.” Agent Liberty reminds Agent Winters.

 

“I know, we should get going. I’m sure Director Fury has bags packed for us.” Agent Winters nods.

 

The two shield agents leave on one of shield’s private jets.

 

\----

Destination Brooklyn New York.

 

Mission: Observe and Protect Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

 

Rules: Do not get too close, and remain hidden.


	6. Does he know?

“You nervous?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Kind of.” Agent Winters nods.

 

“About James or your mission?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Both.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“We’ve watched them from computer screens. But to do this in person, that’s the real test.” Agent Liberty nods.

 

\----

“You’ve heard the chatter, that Rogers is an enemy of the state?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“Yeah, I don’t buy it. I mean we didn’t sign, but then again that makes us enemies.” Agent Liberty shakes her head.

 

“Signing that paper was so Ross can do, to keep tabs on us. It’s an invasion of privacy and he knows it!” Agent Winters says annoyed.

 

“You do know most of the Avengers signed?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

“Anyway, let’s change the topic. Do you have a cover story?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Yeah my parents grew up in Romania, I was born in Brooklyn, and I did work as a nanny.” Agent Winters sighs. “You?”

 

“I was born in and raised in Brooklyn, and I majored in history.” Agent Liberty smiles.

 

“Yours sounds fancier.” Agent Winters laughs.

 

\----

“Do you think Fury put us on this mission for a specific reason?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“Do you think he knows?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“If he does, then we suck at being secretive.” Agent Winters bites her inner cheek.


	7. About the note

The bell rings at the end of the day, and kids pack up their bags.

 

Ali doesn’t stop at her locker, as she starts to leave the school.

 

\----

“Hey Ali!” a boy yells.

 

Ali doesn’t turn around. She always keeps to herself, and no one really talks to her.

 

“Ali wait!” the boy yells again.

 

Ali turns around, to see Peter Parker running after her.

 

\----

“Peter?” Ali asks confused.

 

“Hey… uh you’re Ali… right?” Peter blushes.

 

“Yeah.” Ali nods.

 

“Uh, right. I wanted to ask you about uh…” Peter hesitates.

 

“About the note from Mrs. Marsden?” Ali asks.

 

“Yeah! How’d you know?” Peter laughs.

 

“Because the note was about you.” Ali shrugs.

 

“You read it?” Peter asks.

 

“Well I didn’t mean to…” Ali looks down at her feet.

 

“What did it say?” Peter asks.

 

“She wanted to hold a meeting after school. About you not paying attention in class.” Ali explains.

 

“Did you deliver the note?” Peter asks.

 

“No, I threw it away.” Ali shrugs.

 

“Then why didn’t you return to class right away?” Peter asks.

 

“I wanted Mrs. Marsden to think I delivered it.” Ali smiles.

 

“Right…” Peter laughs. “Uh thanks.”

 

Ali nods.

 

\----

“I better go, my aunt needs to do dishes.” Peter lies as he smiles.

 

“Yeah, I have homework.” Ali laughs, as they part ways.


	8. New York

“Agent Liberty and Agent Winters. We’ve reached your destination.” The flight attended says, as the jet starts to land.

 

“You ready for this?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Should we eat and rest?” Agent Winters asks with a laugh.

 

“Naw, let’s go hunt for our boys.” Agent Liberty shakes her head.

 

“I figured you’d say that.” Agent Winters smiles.

 

\----

After the jet lands, Agents Liberty and Winters get off. They didn’t carry bags, so they head right for their mission.

 

Director Fury set them up with a safe house. Which included the essentials the Agents would need to blend in.

 

\----

“Alright where’s the last known location of Barnes?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“He has an apartment somewhere in Brooklynn. We have the general area, but no exact location.” Agent Liberty explains, as she hands Agent Winters her iPad.

 

“Alright, I’ll start there. Where are you going?” Agent Winters nods.

 

“Steve frequents the museums around here… oddly enough.” Agent Liberty smiles.

 

“You know we can’t get close to them.” Agent Winters warns.

 

“I know, do you?” Agent Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m aware.” Agent Winters responds annoyed.

 

\----

“Do they ever cross paths?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“Rarely. But Barnes is wanted man, so I’d watch for swat teams.” Agent Liberty sighs.

 

“I’m all too aware of that.” Agent Winters rolls her eyes.

 

“You going to watch from your rooftops again?” Agent Liberty laughs.

 

Agent Winters glares at Agent Liberty.

 

\----

“Alright, we need to go to work. Meet at the safe house, no later than midnight. If you run into a problem, text me ‘how are the kids?’.” Agent Liberty sighs.

 

“Will do.” Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

Director Fury has cars waiting for the Agents to take upon arrival. They were discreet smart cars, something that would blend in.


	9. Science

After school Ali drops her things off at her grandparent’s. Before quickly running out the door again.

 

\----

Ali wanders around Brooklyn as she listens to music on her phone. She was headed to her favorite, little chemistry store. She needed to grab some more, sulfuric acid.

 

\----

Ali keeps her head down, as she changes the songs on her phone. Which wasn’t the best idea.

 

Ali runs into a beef brick wall, which pushes her back two steps.

 

\----

“Sorry.” Ali says, taking out her head phones.

 

The man nods keeping the brim of his hat down. He walks away without saying another word.

 

\----

“Okay what is your problem?” Ali says confused.

 

Ali watches the man walking away, before she puts her headphones back in. She then finishes the two block walk, to her favorite store.

 

\----

A little chime goes off as the door opens, a short older man pops his head up from behind the counter, and he smiles at Ali.

 

“Well hey there! I was wondering, when you’d be coming around.” The older man chuckles.

 

“Hi Mr. Stein.” Ali smiles, pulling her headphones out again.

 

“What can I do you for kiddo?” Mr. Stein asks.

 

“I need a small bottle of sulfuric acid.” Ali shrugs, as she looks at the new set of test tubes.

 

“Your grandparents know you have this?” Mr. Stein asks.

 

“Yeah.” Ali lies.

 

“Okay. I don’t want you eating through, the floor boards again.” Mr. Stein shakes his head.

 

\----

Mr. Stein grabs his big bottle of Sulfuric acid from his cabinet. He carries a small sample bottle with him, to fill it with the acid for Ali.

 

\----

“I won’t.” Ali smiles. “How much for the test tubes?”

 

\----

As Ali looks around, Mr. Stein pours a desired amount of acid into Ali’s bottle.

 

\----

“For you, $10.00. They’re brand spankn’ new, I haven’t even priced them yet.” Mr. Stein smiles, as he pushes his thick glasses up his nose.

 

\----

“How much for the acid?” Ali asks, as she grabs the case of test tubes.

 

\----

Once the sample bottle is full, Mr. Stein puts his big bottle away.

 

\----

“$5.00.” Mr. Stein says, ringing everything up.

 

“Here you go.” Ali says, grabbing $15.00 out of her pocket.

 

“You always have exact change.” Mr. Stein comments.

 

“I usually try to buy only what I need. The test tubes are extra, this time.” Ali shrugs with a smile.

 

\----

“Do you want a bag?” Mr. Stein asks.

 

“Yes please.” Ali nods.

 

Mr. Stein reaches under the front counter, and he grabs a bag for Ali.

 

\----

“Here you go kiddo. Have a good one.” Mr. Stein smiles.

 

“Thank you.” Ali smiles, as she takes the bag.

 

\----

Ali holds the bag tightly to her chest, as she leaves the store, and she makes her way back to her grandparent’s.


	10. Is that him?

Agent Winters looked down at her phone, making sure was in the right location.

 

She was looking to spy on Barnes, like she had been ordered to.

 

Shield could only come up with a five block radius, of where Barnes could be living. So Agent Winters gave it her best guess, that he’d cross her path.

 

\----

Agent Winters sat on a rooftop near, an old apartment building. She figured Barnes might be living there. Since it was low in traffic, and residents kept to themselves.

 

“Well here goes nothing.” Agent Winters sighs to herself.

 

The only thing Agent Winters could do right now. Was sit and wait, the worst part of the job. But she had to get some idea of where she can find Barnes.

 

\----

As Agent Winters sat on the nearby building’s rooftop. She looks down to see a young girl, high school age. Bump into a beefed up guy, wearing multiple layers, and a baseball cap.

 

The strange man keeps his head down, as the girl apologizes. He only nods, and then he continues walking.

 

He peaks Agent Winters’ curiosity as she follows him, from the rooftop.

 

\----

The man walks into the alley, and opens a side door into the nearby apartment building.

 

As the man walks inside the door, he reaches out to close the door behind him. That’s when Agent Winters catches a glimpse of metal.

 

\----

Agent Winters gasps, she’s found her man.

 

\----

Agent Winters knows she isn’t supposed to get close. But something inside of her, is telling her to follow him inside.


	11. SWAT

Agent Winters opens her phone, to make her location. She’s going to need a reminder, of where she found Barnes.

 

\----

As Agent Winters starts typing in her phone. The door to the rooftop she’s on opens.

 

\----

The load creak of the door, surprises Agent Winters. She gets down from the ledge she was sitting on, and she sneaks around the rooftop.

 

Sounds of a walkie-talkie crackle, as two snipers walk around the rooftop.

 

\----

“ _Do you have eyes on the target_?” a voice asks, from the walkie.

 

“Negative, we do not have eyes on the target.” One of the sniper’s answers into his walkie.

 

“ _Copy, we’re approaching target from the stairwell_.” A voice crackles through the walkie.

 

\----

The snipers set up on either end of the roof. Both pointing at the apartment building, Barnes had walked into.

 

\----

“ _Red team, we are a go on the stairwell. Waiting for your mark_.” A southern voice calls from the walkie.

 

“Copy Blue team. He has the windows covered. That is a negative on eyes, I repeat that is a negative on eyes.” One of the snipers answers.

 

“ _Copy. We’re going in_.” the southern voice answers.

 

“Copy, we have a civilians on the sidewalk. Be aware, we have civilians on the sidewalk.” The sniper answers.

 

“ _Copy. We are aware of the civilians. We’re sending someone out to move them_.” The southern voice answers again.

 

One of the snipers aims his scope down, as he watches for the civilians to be moved.

 

\----

“Shit.” Agent Winters whispers to herself.

 

She knows they’re going to take out Barnes. There isn’t anything she can do about it. But she has to try anyway… right?


	12. Agent vs Snipers

“We have a green light to go.” The southern voice, informs his snipers.

 

“Roger. Civilians are clear.” The snipers answer.

 

Agent Winters has to act quickly. She knows Barnes can handle most of the men inside. So she’s going to start with the snipers.

 

\----

Agent Winters quietly and quickly blitzes the first sniper.

 

She wraps her arms around his neck, gently squeezing on his trachea.

 

The sniper isn’t aware of what’s going on. He panics as he tries pulling the arm off his neck. He’s unable to breathe as the world starts to go dark.

 

\----

Once the sniper is limp in Agent Winters’ arms, she lies his body down carefully.

 

\----

Agent Winters moves on to the other sniper. But she wasn’t as lucky, he spotted her coming.

 

The sniper aims his gun at Agent Winters, but she kicks it out of his hand.

 

The sniper tries reaching for his 9mil, attached to his hip. But Agent Winters’ kicks his feet out from underneath himself.

 

\----

The sniper falls onto his back, making an audible thud. He groans, as he tries to think quickly.

 

Agent Winters pins the snipers shoulders down, with her hands. She rests her knees on his chest.

 

The sniper struggles harder than the first. He tries kicking his feet, hoping to roll himself over. So Agent Winters adjusts her weight.

 

\----

Agent Winters stares at the sniper as his face turns purple, and he soon stops the struggle.

 

\----

Agent winters gets off his chest, and listens for a heartbeat. She was trained never to kill, unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

\----

A low heartbeat could be picked up, and Agent Winters sighs relieved.

 

The sounds of gunfire inside the apartment building. Alerts Agent Winters that things aren’t going so smoothly.

 

\----

Agent Winters holds her breath, as she runs to the rooftop door. She quickly runs to the first floor of the building. Then she makes it over to the apartment building, across the street.


	13. Dammit Barnes

Everything in Agent Winters, is screaming inside of her to turn back. But she can't, she's watched Barnes for too long. He doesn't deserve to be ambushed like this.

 

\----

However, if Director Fury finds out. Agent Winters went against her training, she knows her ass will be on the line.

 

\----

Agent Winters runs up the apartment's stairwell, as quickly as she can. She isn't sure which floor Barnes lives on...

 

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" A swat members screams, as he falls past Agent Winters.

 

"Well that's one clue." Agent Winters sighs.

 

\----

Apparently there are more Swat members, already in the building than Agent Winters thought.

 

\----

It was obvious from the various noises, that there was big fight going on… between Barnes and every swat member in the building.

 

 

\----

Agent Winters looks up the stairwell. She can see someone throwing punches, and she can see swat members being thrown around.

 

"Dammit Barnes." Agent Winters sighs annoyed.


	14. Please don't do that

‘It was too much to expect, that Barnes could manage a low profile. Even during his fight against the Swat team.’ Agent Winters thought to herself, as she started running up the stairwell.

 

\----

Agent Winters isn’t paying attention to how close, she is to being on the same level as Barnes. Until she’s hit with a swat officer, who had been thrown in her direction.

 

\----

Agent Winters groans as her back hits the wall.

 

\----

Agent Winters is very angry, as she pushes the unconscious officer off of herself. She probably should’ve stretched first, before getting involved.

 

\----

"Someone use pepper spray!" A swat officer screams, as they try to subdue Barnes.

 

Agent Winters takes in her chaotic surroundings, as she tries to figure out how to help.

 

\----

Barnes slams officer’s heads into walls, he pushes them over the stair railing, or he kicks them down the stairs.

 

Agent Winters is amazed, at how well Barnes can hold his own. Given the fact, that he’s out numbered.

 

\----

A radio crackles next to Agent Winters, catching her attention.

 

A Swat officer cowers in the corner, as he radios for help.

 

Agent Winters snatches the officer's radio.

 

\----

"Please don't do that." Agent Winters sighs.

 

The officer stares at Agent Winters confused.

 

Agent Winters rolls her eyes, as she knocks the officer out.

 

\----

Agent Winters knew she didn’t have a lot of time. To maintain and control the situation, before it got any further out of hand.


	15. BUCKY!

To add to the already chaotic situation. A "quick thinking" officer, decides to start shooting at Barnes.

 

Barnes holds up his metal hand, dodging the bullets. As he grabs the gun, and throws the officer over the railing.

 

"BUCKY!" Agent Winters scolds.

 

Barnes stares at Agent Winters, across the stairwell confused.

 

"Shit." Agent Winters sighs. She just broke protocol, and not on purpose. It was a gut reaction she couldn't suppress.

 

\----

Barnes' stare is broken, as swat members crash through windows in the stairwell.

 

Unaware of the situation, the swat members. Attack both Barnes, and Agent Winters.

 

\----

A swat member crashes, through a window closest to Agent Winters. The officer grabs for his automatic rifle, strapped to his chest.

 

Agent Winters spots the officer, faster than he spots her.

 

Agent Winters grabs for the gun, pulling the officer towards her. She throws a knee to his chest, and then she punches him in the face.

 

\----

Agent Winters now has to defend herself, and keep an eye on Barnes before he escapes.

 

\----

Agent Winters tries disarming, one the swat officers she’s fighting.

 

What she doesn’t expect, is how skilled the swat officer is. At hand to hand combat.

 

\----

The swat officer throws a right hook at Agent Winters. But she’s able to lean back in time, to avoid his punch.

 

Agent Winters grabs the swat officers’ wrist pulling him towards her. As she head butts him, causing him to become disoriented.

 

Agent Winters smirks as she easily pushes him over.


	16. Look out!

Agent Winters keeps her guard up, as she looks around the stairwell for Barnes.

 

\----

“Do not stop until the target is apprehended!” A swat officer orders.

 

Agent Winters is distracted for a moment, as she wonders why Barnes is the target. She wasn’t aware of Barnes doing anything to attract attention.

 

At least not attention from small minded swat officers.

 

\----

Another swat officer sneaks up on Agent Winters, as he locks her in the chock hold.

 

Agent Winters grunts as she tries to free herself.

 

The swat officer is bigger and stronger than Agent Winters.

 

\----

Agent Winters tries dropping her body, and causing herself to feel heavier.

 

The maneuver doesn’t work, instead it causes Agent Winters to feel light headed.

 

\----

Agent Winters attempts to stand on her feet again, before she blacks out. She wasn’t going to give up that easily.

 

\----

Agent Winters could feel the swat officer, get pulled back by his shoulder. She couldn’t see who was doing it, or why.

 

\----

The swat officer’s arms suddenly turn limp around Agent Winters’ throat.

 

Agent Winters stops struggling, as she sees the swat officer unconscious at her feet.

 

\----

When Agent Winters turns around, she’s surprised by who she sees.

 

\----

“Bucky?” Agent Winters asks confused.

 

Barnes stares at Agent Winters again, it seemed as though he was trying to remember her.

 

“Look out!” Agent Winters shouts, as she pushes Barnes aside.

 

\----

The swat officer Agent Winters had head butted, wakes up enough. Only to fire off a single shot, towards Barnes.

 

\----

But the bullet doesn’t reach Barnes, instead it nestles itself inside Agent Winters.


	17. 5th Avenue

Barnes punches the last “standing” swat officer.

 

\----

Agent Winters holds her side, as she tries to catch her breath.

 

\----

Unconscious Swat officers are scattered all over the stairwell. While an Agent of shield and a wanted man, stand in the middle of it all.

 

\----

Barnes turns to Agent Winters, he’s unsure if she’s a friendly or not.

 

Agent Winters meets Barnes’ eye, before she quickly leaves the building.

 

\----

It wasn’t the smoothest exit, but Agent Winters had already given herself away.

 

\----

Agent Winters knew Director Fury, would want her head.

 

\----

Upon reaching the sidewalk, Agent Winters tries blending in. she had to get to the safe house, immediately.

 

\----

Agent Winters pulls out her phone. She needed to check in with Agent Liberty.

 

“Put the phone away, and get to the safe house.” A voice says in Agent Winters’ ear.

 

\----

Agent Winters jumps startled. She had forgotten her earpiece from a prior mission.

 

\----

“Sir?” Agent Winters asks, touching her ear.

 

“Get to the safe house.” The voice repeats.

 

Agent Winters nods, as she signals a taxi.

 

\----

“Need a ride ma’am?” A driver asks.

 

“Yes, can you take me to 5th avenue?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“Any specific address?” The driver asks.

 

“Just 5th ave.” Agent Winters shakes her head.

 

“Alright.” The driver shrugs.


	18. We need to talk

“Alright Miss here’s the corner of 5th ave. are you sure I can’t take you-”

 

“This is fine, thank you.” Agent Winters says, as she tosses the driver money.

 

\----

The driver takes off, as Agent Winters walks to the safe house.

 

\----

The safe house is similar, to the apartment building Barnes lives in. it’s a bit run down, and most people don’t bother breaking into it.

 

\----

Agent Winters takes out her key to safe house. She quickly unlocks the door.

 

\----

As agent winters enters the safe house. She feels a sting of pain in her side. Her adrenaline had worn off, and she finally felt the bullet.

 

\----

Agent winters enters the safe house. She sees a figure standing in the living room.

 

\----

"Agent Winters, we need to talk." Director Fury scolds.

 

Agent Winters sighs as she drops her head.


	19. They can kiss my ass

"You want to tell me what happened?" Director Fury asks.

"Sir I know, I went against protocol. I know I revealed myself, to my target. Sir-"

 

"That's enough." Director Fury cuts off Agent Winters.

 

Agent Winters nods.

 

"The Council, is aware of what you've done." Director Fury sighs.

 

Agent Winters holds her breath.

 

"They want me to terminate you." Director Fury says, as he circles Agent Winters.

 

Agent Winters nods.

 

"But..." Director Fury shrugs.

 

"Sir?" Agent Winters asks confused.

 

"I told them, they can kiss my ass." Director Fury chuckles.

 

"Sir?" Agent Winters furrows her brow.

 

"You're one of my best agents. I placed you and Agent Liberty, on these assignments. For one specific reason." Director Fury shrugs.

 

"Sir I don't understand?" Agent Winters shakes her head.


	20. You think you can handle that?

"Unlike Agent Romanoff. You and Agent Liberty have compassion, much like Agent Barton. I was aware there would be a risk, you'd get too close to your target." Director Fury nods. "But not just any Target."

 

"Isn't that against department rules?" Agent Winters asks.

 

"I don't see Barnes or Rogers as a threat. I'm looking to unite, the Avengers again. I’m using you and Agent Liberty to do that." Director Fury comes clean.

 

"Sir!" Agent Winters snaps.

 

"I'm sure you two, figured out your code names." Director Fury smiles.

 

Agent Winters nods.

 

"I want you and Agent Liberty. For now, to create a rogue group of heroes. That involves Barnes and Rogers." Director Fury explains. "We've caught wind of Peter Parker, and Ali Ace."

 

"Sir aren't they-?"

 

"Yes they're young. Much like you were. But they're smart, they just need the proper training. I want you and Agent Liberty to train them. With the help of Rogers of course." Director Fury nods. "Do you think you can handle that?"

 

"Yes sir." Agent Winters smiles.


	21. I guess I was shot

“Good, I’ve left there address on the table. Call me if you run into a problem. Otherwise, I will find you.” Director Fury nods.

 

Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

“And Agent, you better get that fixed.” Director Fury points at Agent Winters’ side.

 

“Oh…” Agent Winters says, as she looks down.

 

“Did someone shoot you?” Director Fury asks.

 

“A group of Swat members, ambushed Barnes apartment. I guess I got shot, while helping him.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“Well I can’t have one of my best Agents out of commission.” Director Fury sighs.

 

“I’ll cover it now sir.” Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

“When Agent Liberty returns, be sure to pass on my message.” Director Fury orders.

 

“I will sir. Thank you.” Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

Director Fury pats Agent Winters’ shoulder before he leaves.


	22. Searching for the bullet

Agent Winters quickly goes to the bathroom. She grabs the first aid kit, and she removes her shirt.

 

\----

There’s a bullet hole in Agent Winters’s side. No exit wound, so she has to dig it out.

 

“Shit.” Agent Winters breathes.

 

\----

Agent Winters grabs the rubbing alcohol from the medicine cabinet.

 

\----

Agent Winters opens up a sterile pair of tweezers. She pours the rubbing alcohol on her wound.

 

The alcohol stings like a bitch, Agent Winters hisses.

 

\----

“Okay, this should be easy.” Agent Winters whispers to herself.

 

\----

Agent Winters sticks the tweezers in her wound. She tries digging the bullet out.

 

The pain is bad, but Agent Winters has experienced worse. It felt like a small creature, is digging around inside her body.

 

\----

The tweezers hits the bullet, and Agent Winters quickly grabs a hold of it. She slowly pulls the bullet out, making sure it doesn’t slip from the tweezers.

 

\----

Agent Winters drops the bullet into the sink, once she has it out.

 

The metal bullet and tweezers, make a huge ruckus as they bounce around inside the sink.

 

\----

“Okay, okay…” Agent Winters breathes, as she tires cleaning her skin.

 

\----

Agent Winters hands shake a little, as she opens a fresh needle and thread.

 

\----

Agent Winters calmly threads a needle, and then she sows her own wound shut.

 

\----

The safe house door opens, as Winters hisses through the insertion of the needle.

 

\----

“Winters, you here?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Bathroom.” Winters answers.

 

\----

Agent Liberty’s footsteps could be heard through the house.

 

\----

“What the hell happened?” Agent Liberty asks, as she stands in the bathroom doorway.

 

“I was shot by a stupid swat officer.” Agent Winters rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Let me help you.” Agent Liberty offers, as she kneels in front of Winters.

 

Agent Winters let’s go of the needle, and she holds up her bloodied hands.

 

\----

“How long have you been bleeding?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“No idea.” Agent Winters sighs.

 

“Do you feel light headed?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“I don’t think so.” Agent Winters shakes her head.

 

“You need to tell me if you do.” Agent Liberty says sternly.

 

Agent Winters nods.


	23. How'd it go?

“How did your mission go?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Good, although I think Steve knows he has a tail.” Agent Liberty shrugs. “What about you?”

 

“Barnes knows about me. He’s seen my face.” Agent Winters shakes her head.

 

“What?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Director Fury knows, we talked about it.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“And?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“He says he expected that.” Agent Winters laughs. “He also said, he wants us to start a rogue group of heroes.”

 

“Seriously?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Yeah, we have to find an Ali Ace and Peter Parker.” Agent Winters nods.

 

“Parker? Ace? Aren’t they-?”

 

“Spider-Man and Mistress Silk.” Agent Winters nods.

 

“Director Fury does realize-?”

 

“I asked that, and he is.” Agent Winters smiles.

 

“I suppose we started young too.” Agent Liberty shrugs.

 

\----

Agent Liberty ties off the thread, and then she cuts it.

 

“Alright you’re done.” Agent Liberty says, as she cleans her hands.

 

“Thanks.” Agent Winters says, as she collects herself.


	24. Don't risk your life for him

“So who do we approach first?” Agent Winters asks, as Agent Liberty cleans up.

 

“Honestly I’d say Ali, Parker is corrupted by Stark. I’d let you handle him alone.” Agent Liberty smiles.

 

\----

“What about the two old guys?” Agent Winters smiles.

 

“Obviously Steve would be our best bet.” Agent Liberty shrugs.

 

“Why not Barnes?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“You really think, he’d trust two shield agents?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Maybe at least one of us.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“Hang on… you didn’t”-

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Agent Winters sheepishly shrinks away.

 

\----

“Winters! That was our biggest rule, why would you-?”

 

“He was in trouble! Swat was after him, and they would’ve killed him.” Agent Winters explains.

 

“Then you should’ve let them! We weren’t supposed to engage!” Agent Liberty shakes her head.

 

\----

“How would you feel, if I said that to you about Rogers?” Agent Winters asks annoyed.

 

“Rogers wouldn’t be in that situation!” Agent Liberty argues.

 

“Oh yeah, and whys that? Because he’s Mr. Goodie-two-shoes?” Agent Winters rolls her eyes. “He’s an enemy of the state, just like us!”

 

“Neither of them is worth risking our lives!” Agent Liberty sighs.

 

“They were Swat, not the Hulk.” Agent Winters storms, out of the bathroom.

 

\----

Agent Liberty silently curses Agent Winters.


	25. Fresh Start

Agent Winters and Agent Liberty, go to their separate rooms.

 

They sleep off the day, and hope to start fresh.

 

\----

The next morning, Agent Liberty is up at the crack of dawn.

 

\----

Agent Liberty knows, the longer they wait to retrieve the heroes. The bigger the risk, everything will blow up in their faces.

 

\----

Agent Liberty goes to Agent Winters’ room to wake her.

 

“Hey, get up we need to-”

 

\----

Agent Liberty is stunned to find, Agent Winters’ room empty.

 

Agent Winters’ bed looks like it wasn’t slept in.

 

“Dammit!” Agent Liberty curses, as she quickly gathers her things.

 

\----

Agent Winters could be anywhere, and doing anything.

 

\----

Agent Winters is known, as a bit of a rebel. Which is why, Fury teamed her with Agent Liberty. But Agent Winters always, finds a way to sneak away.

 

\----

Agent Liberty scrambles out the front door. She turns on her tracking device.

 

\----

After the third time, Agent Winters snuck off on Agent Liberty. Which almost resulted in Agent Winters, getting herself killed. Agent Liberty found a way, to bug Agent Winters without her knowing.


	26. That was easy

Agent Winters watches as kids, slowly get off the buses.

 

\----

“Alright, where are you?” Agent Winters asks herself, as she looks around.

 

Kids shove each other, and jump on each other’s backs as they walk into the school.

 

Agent Winters rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Hey Peter! Peter wait!” A boy yells, as he tries to catch up with his friend.

 

Agent Winters stands up straight, as she eyes the pair.

 

\----

“Hey Peter, we still on to build my Lego death star?” the boy asks.

 

“Yeah, definitely.” His friend laughs.

 

“Awesome, when do you want me to come over?” The boy asks, as they near the school.

 

“Uh, well let me ask my Aunt May. Then I’ll call you and let you know.” The boy smiles.

 

“Gotcha.” Agent Winters smirks, as the boys get closer.

 

“Okay cool, see you later.” The boy nods.

 

“Yeah see ya.” The boy waves.

 

\----

The boys take separate paths, but the boy presumed to be Peter. Walks away from the school, instead of going inside.

 

Agent Winters follows Peter, as he goes to the back of the school.

 

\----

Peter tosses his bag in the bushes, as he starts to change.

 

\----

“Hey, Peter.” Agent Winters says, getting the boy to turn around.

 

“Who-?”

 

Agent Winters tases the boy, and quickly bear hugs him.

 

\----

“That was easier than I expected.” Agent Winters laughs.


	27. Slip in training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say now, that some chapters will go between Winters and Liberty. Before they connect again.

“Dammit where are you?” Agent Liberty yells at her tracker.

 

\----

Agent Winters isn’t giving off a reading, and Agent Liberty is starting to panic.

 

\----

“Come on, there is no way you found this one.” Agent Liberty shakes her head.

 

\----

Agent Liberty walks the streets of Brooklyn, as she keeps looking.

 

“Excuse me ma’am.” A voice says, making Agent Liberty look up.

 

“Huh?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Mind if we talk in the alley?” he asks.

 

“Okay…” Agent Liberty eyes the man.

 

\----

The man nods, to alley next to them.

 

Agent Liberty follows him into the alley.

 

\----

“I work for Shield.” The man says, as he stands closer to Agent Liberty.

 

“You don’t look familiar.” Agent Liberty says, as she backs away.

 

“Well you see, I’m new… and I was sent to assist you.” He shrugs, as he moves closer.

 

“Show me your credentials.” Agent Liberty challenges.

 

“Well you see…” He laughs, as Agent Liberty’s back hits the wall.

 

“You don’t have any!” Agent Liberty yells, reaching for her gun.

 

“Do that, and I’ll slice your throat.” He threatens, with a knife to Agent Liberty’s neck.

 

Agent Liberty mentally curses herself, she was trained for this. Why would she be so stupid?


	28. My job isn't easy

With Parker already in her possession, Agent Winters moves onto Ace.

 

\----

Agent Winters, follows the girl on her way to the store.

 

\----

Ali has a habit of sticking to a certain routine. Making her easy to follow, and easy to track.

 

\----

Agent Winters easily blends in, wearing her civilian clothing. Although, Ali knows someone is following her.

 

\----

Ali ducks into an alley, as she tries to ditch Agent Winters.

 

Agent Winters rolls her eyes, she knows Ace is on to her.

 

\----

Agent Winters follows Ali into the alley. Hoping Ace will go, just as easily as Parker did.

 

\----

Ali hides beside a dumpster, as Agent Winters starts to pass her.

 

\----

Ali swings her backpack at Agent Winters, but Winters quickly grabs the bag.

 

Agent Winters yanks the bag out of Ali’s hand, and she throws it aside.

 

Ali tries throwing a punch at Agent Winters.

 

Agent Winters grabs Ali’s wrist, and spins her around into a bear hug.

 

“Come on kid, just make this easy.” Agent Winters sighs.

 

\----

Ali drops her weight, and tries to head butt Agent Winters.

 

Agent Winters drops Ali, and laughs as Ali is taken by surprise.

 

Ali turns around, and kicks Agent Winters in the stomach. Hitting Agent Winters’ wound.

 

Agent Winter groans as she grabs Ali’s ankle. Winters twists Ali’s ankle, making her cry out in pain.

 

“I was hoping you were a fighter.” Agent Winters smiles, as she pulls out her taser.

 

\-----

Ali tries taking her injured ankle back, as she attempts to stand.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Agent Winters says, as she pulls Ali back down.

 

Ali falls on her side, as Winters tases her neck.

 

\----

“My job is never easy.” Agent Winters sighs.


	29. Hydra

“You see, I don’t work for Shield… instead I work for Hydra.” The man smirks, as he presses his knife harder against Agent Liberty’s neck.

 

Agent Liberty glares at him.

 

“I was sent to bring you and Agent Winters in.” the man says, as he eyes Agent Liberty. “They think you’d make good test subjects.”

 

“I would rather be hung up by my toes, skinned alive, and have lemon juice dripped onto my dying body.” Agent Liberty says angrily.

 

“That can also be arranged.” The man smiles.

 

\----

“Hey!” another male voice says, tapping the Hydra Agent’s shoulder.

 

The Hydra Agent slowly turns around.

 

The man behind him, knocks him out with one punch.

 

Agent Liberty yelps, as the knife cuts her skin.

 

The man looks down at the unconscious Hydra Agent, before he looks up at Agent Liberty.

 

\----

“You okay ma’am?” he asks kindly.

 

“Rogers?” Agent Liberty says confused.

 

“Shield right?” Rogers nods.

 

“What?” Agent Liberty asks confused.

 

“Oh, here you might want to cover that.” Roger says, as he hands Agent Liberty a handkerchief.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Agent Liberty says, as she covers her neck. “How’d-?”

 

“I talked to Fury…” Rogers admits with a shy smile.

 

“How long did you know?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Since last night.” Rogers shrugs.

 

Agent Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

“I think Fury’s pulling my leg though.” Rogers chuckles.

 

“Why’s that?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“You’re too pretty to work for Shield.” Rogers blushes.

 

“Oh…” Agent Liberty laughs. “Uh, thanks.”


	30. Get back NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super short

Agent Winters shoves Ace into the backseat with Parker.

 

\----

“Two brats down, one to go.” Agent Winters sighs.

 

\----

Agent Winters’ phone rings, and she quickly answers.

 

“Hello?” Agent Winters says.

 

“ _Where the hell are you_?” Fury answers.

 

“I have Parker and Ace sir, why?” Winters shrugs.

 

“ _Then where is Agent Liberty_?” Fury asks.

 

“I don’t know sir, probably back at the safe house.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“ _Come back to base now_!” Fury orders.

 

“Sir what’s wrong?” Agent Winters asks.

 

“ _Now_!” Fury yells before hanging up.

 

\----

Winters quickly gets into the car, and does as she’s told.


	31. Follow me

“Are you okay?” Rogers asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s just a small cut.” Agent Liberty nods.

 

Rogers nods.

 

“So did Fury tell you-?”

 

“Why you were following me?” Rogers smiles.

 

“Yeah….” Agent Liberty cringes.

 

“He told me very little.” Rogers shrugs. “But he said you’re here to protect me.”

 

“Yeah, uh since you’re here-”

 

Agent Liberty’s phone starts to ring.

 

\----

“Sorry, excuse me.” Agent Liberty pulls out her phone.

 

“ _Where the hell are you_?” Fury asks through the phone.

 

“Uh, sir I have Rogers in front of me.” Agent Liberty answers.

 

“ _Base now_!” Fury orders.

 

“Yes sir.” Agent Liberty hangs up.

 

\----

“Fury?” Rogers asks.

 

“Yeah, could you come with me please?” Agent Liberty asks.

 

“Yeah… what’s going on?” Rogers nods.

 

“I’ll explain on the way.” Agent Liberty sighs, as they leave the alley.


	32. Need a hand?

Agent Winters groans as she drags Parker inside, and she carries Ace over her shoulder.

 

\----

“For teenagers, you kids are so damn heavy.” Winters huffs.

 

“Need a hand?” Fury asks, as he approaches Winters.

 

“Actually, I was just going to leave them here.” Winters laughs.

 

“Was it necessary to use your taser?” Fury asks, as he crosses his arms.

 

“I mean it was easier.” Winters shrugs.

 

Fury shake his head, as he smiles.

 

Agent Winters sets Ace on the floor, next to Parker.

 

\----

“Hey this little punk, kicked me. So it felt right using the taser on her.” Agent Winters laughs, as she points to Ace.

 

“Funny, we didn’t do that to you.” Fury narrows his eyes at Winters.

 

Agent Winters sighs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Ah there they are.” Fury says, as he looks past Winters.

 

Winters turns around to see, Agent Liberty and Rogers.

 

\----

“Sir.” Rogers nods to Fury.

 

“We’re just one person short.” Fury says, as he looks down at his watch.

 

“Who else is coming?” Agent Winters asks.

 

\----

“What did you do to these kids?” Rogers asks, as Parker starts to wake.

 

“Aw man…” Parker groans, as he rubs his neck.

 

“They’re alive at least.” Winters shrugs.

 

\----

“Son, are you okay?” Rogers asks, as he kneels down next to Parker.

 

“My neck hurts, but I’m okay otherwise.” Parker nods.

 

Parker looks up, to see Rogers next to him.


	33. Allow us to explain

“What’s going on?” Parker asks, as he stands up. “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

 

“Chill out kid.” Winters rolls her eyes.

 

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Parker panics, as he looks around.

 

“This is why I tased him.” Winters shrugs.

 

\----

“Look Peter, we can explain.” Agent Liberty crosses her arms.

 

“How do you know my name?” Parker asks confused.

 

“We recruited you, all of you actually.” Agent Liberty begins.

 

“Why is Ali here? Is she okay?” Parker asks, as he kneels down next to her.

 

Ali slowly wakes.

 

\----

“Ali, Ali, Ali are you okay?” Parker asks, as he touches Ali’s arm.

 

Ali looks up at Peter, and she jumps back.

 

“What?” Ali asks as she looks around.

 

\----

“Okay, everyone calm down and let us explain.” Winters says, as she raises her hands.

 

“No, allow me to explain.” Fury says, he brings Barnes in with him.

 

“Bucky?” Winters says, as she turns around.

 

“Buck?” Rogers asks confused.

 

\----

“As Rogers is aware, and I’m sure Barnes is as well.” Fury begins. “The two women, who have been following you. Are Agents of Shield, named Winters and Liberty.”

 

“I’m Winters.” Winters smiles.

 

“I’m Liberty.” Liberty nods.

 

\----

“I had them recruit all of you, to become rogue heroes.” Fury adds.

 

“But she-”

 

“Although it wasn’t necessary to use her taser.” Fury sighs. “Agent Winters felt it was easier, to recruit you Parker and Ace.”

 

Agent Winters laughs.


	34. Troublesome child

“Rogue heroes?” Rogers asks.

 

“Alone you’re all very strong, but together. You can make a huge difference.” Fury nods.

 

\----

“Look I’m a huge fan of Cap, but I don’t think-”

 

“You better bite your tongue, before you finish your sentence.” Agent Winters warns Parker.

 

“Do you have any idea, what he’s done?” Peter asks.

 

Bucky drops his head, as he stands in the corner.

 

“Oh I’m well aware of what he’s done. Do you have any idea what I’ve done?” Agent Winters laughs.

 

“But you’re agent of Shield.” Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“I mean before Shield.” Agent Winters sighs.

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asks.

 

“Do you know anything about Nat? We have a similar background.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“What?” Peter asks confused.

 

\----

“They’ve killed before. Fury caught wind of them, and recruited them for shield. The only difference Nat was brainwashed. Alizabeth did it for more of a hobby.” Clint Barton says, as he enters the room.

 

“Alizabeth?” Steve asks.

 

“Sorry to out your name, but we’re all friends here.” Clint smiles at Agent Winters.

 

“Hey Papa Clint.” Agent Winters smiles.

 

\----

“I’m the one who was supposed to take out Lizzie. But she beat me in a hand to hand fight. So I asked Director Fury, to recruit her instead.” Clint says, putting his arm around Agent Winters.

 

“Director Fury convinced me to come in. He said he had a specific job for me to do.” Agent Winters shrugs.

 

“We code named her, Agent Winters.” Clint says, as he nods to Bucky.

 

“What?” Bucky whispers, as his attention is turned to the group.

 

\----

“You were tasked, with watching over Buck?” Steve asks.

 

“I was also tasked with keeping him safe.” Agent Winters nods.

 

\----

“So that’s why you-?”

 

“It was against protocol to engage. But…” Agent Winters clears her throat.

 

“I’m surprised Fury didn’t demote you.” Steve jokes.

 

“She’s my favorite troublesome child.” Fury chuckles.


	35. Agent Freedom

“Troublesome child, is a mild way of putting it.” Clint teases Winters.

 

-

Winters rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

“So what’s your story?” Rogers asks Liberty.

 

“Aurora is more of an angel.” Clint laughs.

 

“Hardly, but I am more of a protégé.” Liberty smiles.

 

“That is true, her mother used to work with Shield.” Fury nods.

 

\--

"And you were-?"

 

"She's code named, Agent Liberty." Fury states.

 

-

"I personally suggested Agent Eagle, Agent Strips, Agent Spandex-"

 

"Agent Freedom was my, favorite suggestion!" Winters giggles.

 

-

Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"So she was supposed to watch me." Steve nods.

 

"It's not that I didn't trust you or Barnes. This was my only way, of helping you realize. You both had someone on your side." Fury shrugs.

 

-

Winters stares at Fury wide eyed.

 

-

"Sir, you-?"

 

"I knew." Fury nods.

 

-

"Told you he'd find out." Clint whispers to Winters.

 

-

Winter's face turns pale.

 

-

"Sir I- we are-"

 

"Save it Agent Liberty." Fury raises his hand.

 

\----

"I'm sorry, are we missing something here?" Peter asks confused.

 

"Barton please show Rogers, Barnes, and Parker to their rooms. While Winters and Liberty, help Ace." Fury clears his throat.

 

"Yes sir." Clint nods.

 

-

Winters glances over at Clint.

 

-

Clint winks with a smile, as he leaves.

 

\----

"Sir-"

 

"We'll talk about this, when the time is right. For now everyone needs to change, eat, and get some rest." Fury sighs.

 

"Yes sir." Winters nods.

 

\--

Liberty helps Ali up, as they lead her to her room.


	36. Can we trust them?

"Alright boys, this hall is bedrooms. I'm here, Steve is to my left, Bucky's on his left, and Peter- you get the idea." Clint shrugs.

 

"More jokes?" Steve sighs.

 

\--

"The girls are directly across from you. Steve you're across Aurora, and Bucky's across-"

 

"We get it." Steve nods.

 

\--

"The other agents are on missions. So it'll just be me, Aurora, Lizzie, Ali, and all of you. Fury doesn't condone fraternizing, but my lips are sealed." Clint smirks.

 

"Can I- can-?"

 

"Go ahead kid, get comfortable. All of you should change. Rest up if you need, and I'll tell you where the kitchen is." Clint nods.

 

-

Peter rushes into his room eagerly.

 

\----

"Barton can we talk?" Steve asks.

 

"Yeah, you want to know about-?"

 

"Can we trust them?" Steve asks.

 

"Lizzie has done horrible things, far worse than Bucky. But if you can forgive him for that, and still trust him." Clint sighs. "Then that's how I feel towards Lizzie."

 

-

"And Aurora?" Steve asks.

 

"She has a clean sheet. She's independent, she'll do anything for Lizzie, she understands your views, and she can take care of herself." Clint shrugs. "I should clarify. Aurora understands your views, but she doesn't completely agree with you. She'll still defend you regardless, and Bucky."

 

"Understood." Steve nods, with a smile.

 

\----

"I suggest walking on eggshells. Especially Parker. I advise against calling Lizzie, Doll." Clint suggests, trying not to smile.

 

-

Steve glances at Bucky.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

\----

"Get some rest guys." Clint says, patting Steve's shoulder.

 

-

Steve nods, as Clint walks down the hall.


	37. What did you tell them?

"Bedrooms are just down this way." Liberty explains, as they leave the kitchen.

 

\--

"So... Do I get a suit?" Ali asks.

 

"Eventually, we need to train you first." Liberty nods.

 

\--

"I've never really, done anything like this before." Ali mumbles.

 

"We know, we'll go easy on you." Winters smiles.

 

"Right..." Ali nods timidly.

 

"She's kidding. We're not hard asses, I promise." Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Hey!" Clint says, as he approaches the girls.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Winters asks.

 

"Ali, why don't you check out the gym? It's just two doors ahead of us." Clint suggests.

 

-

Ali nods.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Winters asks confused.

 

-

Liberty watches Ali walk into the gym.

 

-

"No surprise. They asked about you guys." Clint smiles.

 

"And?" Liberty asks.

 

"They wanted to know, if they could trust you." Clint shrugs.

 

"You mean me?" Winters asks.

 

"Yeah kid." Clint nods.

 

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have-"

 

"What you used to do, and who you used to be. Has nothing to do with, who you are now. Steve knows better, than to hold that against you!" Clint says sternly.

 

\--

"What'd you say to him?" Liberty asks.

 

"If he can forgive Bucky, then he can forgive Lizzie." Clint shrugs.

 

\--

"What Bucky did, was-"

 

"Child's play, I know Lizzie. But it puts it in perspective for Steve." Clint nods.

 

-

Winters nods.

 

\--

"What about me?" Liberty asks.

 

"I told Steve you're, the female version of him." Clint chuckles, at Liberty's glare.

 

"It's almost true." Winters laughs.


	38. I suggested against "Doll"

"I told them, I'll keep your fraternizing secret." Clint winks.

 

"Papa Clint!" Winters gasps.

 

-

Liberty giggles.

 

\----

"But seriously, I suggested to them. That you all walk on eggshells. Fury will be watching you in training, and you're stuck with me 24/7." Clint smiles.

 

"Noted." Liberty and Winters nod.

 

\--

"You guys should get to training. Let Ali rest for tonight." Clint suggests.

 

"Yes sir." Winters mock salutes him.

 

"Get out of here." Clint rolls his eyes.

 

-

Liberty goes to the gym, to get Ali.

 

\----

"Lizzie wait." Clint stops Winters.

 

"Yeah?" Winters asks.

 

"I suggested against, Bucky calling you Doll." Clint smirks as he walks away.

 

-

Winters glares daggers into the back of Clint's head.

 

\----

"Coming, Doll?" Liberty teases.

 

"We're supposed to be professional." Winters snaps.

 

-

Liberty giggles as she leads Ali down the hall.

 

-

Winters cusses out, Clint and Liberty under her breath.


	39. Bite your tongue!

"Alright, here's your bedroom." Liberty smiles to Ali. "Peter is across from you. And I'm next door, Lizzie is on the other side of me."

 

\--

"What do I do now?" Ali asks.

 

"Papa Clint, says you're supposed to rest. While Aurora and I train." Winters crosses her arms.

 

"Can I walk around instead?" Ali asks.

 

"Sure, were not babysitting." Liberty nods.

 

\--

"You're free to do whatever here. We just can't have you leave, until you're safe." Winters sighs.

 

"What does that mean?" Ali asks confused.

 

"Since the events that-"

 

"Bite your tongue Lizzie!" Clint snaps.

 

-

Winters rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Where- where did you come from?" Ali asks confused.

 

"One of his many talents." Winters says annoyed.

 

"Ali, you should rest. Lizzie, Aurora you're due in the gym. Now!" Clint orders.

 

-

Liberty nods as she goes, into her room to change.

 

-

Ali nervously walks into her room.

 

\----

Winters turns to face Clint.

 

-

"You don't agree with Secretary Ross. We all know that, but the Avengers used to be a team. You're not going to bad mouth them." Clint crosses his arms.

 

"Exactly why I'm the "problem child". Fury knew this before you, made him recruit me." Winters shrugs.

 

"You're not the "problem child" anymore. Lizzie, you-"

 

\----

"Agent Winters, my office." Fury orders.

 

-

Clint sighs, keeping his back to Fury.

 

-

Fury turns around, as he heads to his office.

 

-

Winters nods as she passes Clint.

 

-

Clint drops his head.


	40. Skeletons in the closet?

Winters follows Fury into his office.

 

\----

"Have a seat." Fury gestures, as he closes the door.

 

"I'd like to politely decline, sir." Winters sighs.

 

-

"Fury nods.

 

-

Winters puts her hands behind her back.

 

\----

"Do you know why, I brought you here?" Fury asks.

 

"It could be anything sir." Winters shakes her head.

 

"I'm concerned about you, Alizabeth." Fury admits.

 

"Sir?" Winters asks confused.

 

"I overheard you and Barton. All of this, "troublesome child" talk." Fury shrugs.

 

"Sir-"

 

"When I said it, it was a joke. Not a label, the way you say it. You seem to have some skeletons, left in your closet." Fury sighs.

 

-

Winters looks down at her feet.

 

\--

"If you left any skeletons. I suggest you deal with them. Before I trust you, to be in the field." Fury orders.

 

"Yes sir." Winters nods.

 

\----

"Go to the gym to train." Fury orders.

 

\----

"Sir, may I ask about-?"

 

"Can I trust you around Barnes?" Fury asks.

 

"Sir what kind of question-?"

 

\--

"Can I trust you, around Barnes?" Fury asks again.

 

"Yes sir." Winters answers sternly.

 

"Then keep it that way." Fury nods.

 

-

Winters nods as she leaves Fury's office.


	41. 20 questions

Winters closes Fury's door behind her. As she turns around, a body runs into her.

 

\----

"I'm sorry!" Ali apologies, as she drops her books.

 

"Ali?" Winters asks confused.

 

\--

"I was kind of waiting for you." Ali shrugs.

 

"I see that, but why?" Winters nods.

 

\----

"Why is everyone so strict with you?" Ali asks.

 

"I don't follow the rules, and they still consider me dangerous. I've tried leaving several times. But Fury prefers me on a leash." Winters shrugs.

 

\--

"I thought it was safe here?" Ali asks. “I mean- I thought, everyone was safe here. I don't understand, why you'd leave."

 

"I don't belong here. Plain and simple." Winters crosses her arms.

 

\----

"Uh, what the whole Doll thing?" Ali asks. "Why can't Bucky call you that?"

 

"It's not that, he can't call me that. Clint was just baiting him, so that he would." Winters rolls her eyes.

 

-

"But why?" Ali asks.

 

"Okay 20 questions, you're becoming annoying." Winters mumbles. "Clint's looking to mess with me. He wants to show, I have a soft side."

 

"Oh." Ali nods, she still doesn't understand.

 

\----

"Look, I need to hit the gym. So are we done here?" Winters sighs.

 

"Yeah sorry. I should get back to my room." Ali nods.

 

\--

"Don't tell anyone we spoke." Winters orders.

 

"I won't." Ali says, as she goes to her room.


	42. You can't help me

Winters sighs as she heads towards the gym.

 

"Hang on, we're not done talking." Clint says, as he intercepts Winters.

 

Winters rolls her eyes.

 

"What? You here to remind me, that I'm not who I was?" Winters asks annoyed.

 

"You and I are the only ones, who know what you've done. But I'm the only one, that knows-"

 

\----

"Hey! Clint, Winters there you are." Liberty says, as she approaches them.

 

"I was just on my way to the gym." Winters smiles.

 

\--

"Are you guys okay?" Liberty asks.

 

"We're fine." Clint nods.

 

"Okay, uh Steve needed my help anyway." Liberty nods, taking a hint.

 

Winters watches Liberty leave.

 

\----

"There is no great way, situation, or time to say this. But Lizzie, you can't even remember yourself!" Clint shrugs.

 

"I know Clint! I know!" Winters says annoyed.

 

"Whatever your name was, I'll never know. It took me years to break you." Clint sighs.

 

"Do you want a thank you? Look I remember, I almost killed you. Okay, and I've tried making up for it!" Winters shakes her head.

 

"You can pretend, that you're fine. But deep inside your head, you think you're a threat. As much as you want to escape, you belong here." Clint rests his hand on Winters' shoulder.

 

"No the Lizzie, you created does. Or even the Agent Winters, Fury created does. I don't." Winters says, as she steps back.

 

"Lizzie don't do this." Clint whispers.

 

"Fury's right, I have skeletons in my closet. I need to deal with them, but to do that. I need to leave, and I'm going to." Winters shakes her head.

 

"Lizzie-"

 

\--

"I can't be someone's creation anymore! I need to remember what I've done! I need to know, the secrets you took from me!" Winters raises her voice.

 

"Calm down, I will help you." Clint offers.

 

"You can't. Fury made it clear, I'm not to be trusted." Winters shakes her head.

 

"You and I both know, he'd never say that." Clint rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Papa Clint. But Aurora, can help Ali." Winters nods, as she starts to leave.

 

\--

"Lizzie, being part of a team. Means accepting help!" Clint sighs.

 

"You can't help me." Winters shakes her head.


	43. What's going on?

"Aurora?" A voice asks.

 

-

Liberty jumps.

 

-

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Steve asks.

 

"Startled is more like it." Liberty laughs.

 

"What are you doing?" Steve asks.

 

"Uh nothing." Liberty lies. She heard everything Clint and Winters said.

 

"Were you going to the gym?" Steve asks.

 

"Yeah, I need to do some training." Liberty nods.

 

"I'm headed that way myself. Care to join me?" Steve smiles.

 

"It would be my pleasure." Liberty nods, with a smile.

 

-

Steve gestures for Liberty to walk ahead of him.

 

-

Liberty nods, as she walks around the corner.

 

\--

Steve follows Liberty, as they walk down the hall.

 

\--

Liberty glances over at Clint.

 

-

Clint's hands are balled into fists. He angrily punches the wall.

 

-

"Whoa Barton, what's going on?" Steve asks confused.

 

"Nothing." Clint shakes his head.

 

\--

"Where's Winters?" Liberty asks.

 

-

Clint walks away.

 

\----

"What was that about?" Steve asks.

 

"I don't know." Liberty lies. "Uh the gym is this way."

 

"Shouldn't we help him?" Steve asks.

 

"Always the good man." Liberty whispers. "We can't, I mean there's nothing to help with."

 

-

Steve eyes Liberty.

 

-

"Come on, Fury will lecture me if I'm not training." Liberty sighs.

 

\----

"If we're supposed to be a team. Then you need to tell me what's going on." Steve says annoyed.

 

"If I knew, I would tell you." Liberty shakes her head.

 

"Are you saying, Clint's keeping secrets? That doesn't sound like him." Steve shakes his head.

 

"That's not what I'm saying!" Liberty snaps. "It's not my place to ask, and it's not my place to say!"

 

\--

"Can you tell me, anything?" Steve asks.

 

"Can you tell me anything about, The Winter Soldier? Obviously I don't mean Bucky, or James Barnes." Liberty challenges.

 

-

Steve looks down at his feet.

 

-

"Thought so. So don't act like you're better than any of us. Bucky's keeping things from you... And Lizzie, happens to be keeping things from everyone." Liberty shrugs. "If you can trust Bucky, with his secrets. Then you can trust Lizzie, with hers."

 

\--

"I'm sorr-"

 

"Good night Rogers." Liberty snaps, as she walks to her room.


	44. Move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about putting in, the translation of Russian or at least what I wrote. But then again, I like to leave you guessing.

Winters is marching out of compound. When someone walks into her path.

 

\----

"Move." Winters snaps.

 

"Я слышал ваш разговор." The person says.

 

"Good for you." Winters rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Я могу помочь тебе." The person offers.

 

"No you really can't." Winters shakes her head.

 

\--

"Я рискнул, по твоему знанию русского." The person shrugs.

 

"Do you want a metal Barnes?" Winters asks annoyed. "I lived in Russia for six years. I was running from Fury, and his S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It didn't have anything to do with Hydra."

 

\--

"Тогда почему ты убил?" Bucky asks.

 

"Get out of my way, I'm done talking!" Winters snaps, as she shoves Bucky aside.

 

"Поворачиваясь спиной, на ваших друзей-" Bucky grabs Winters' right wrist.

 

-

Winters tries pulling her wrist free. Her sleeve accidentally, gets pushed up in the process.

 

-

Bucky catches a glimpse, of... A scar? A brand of some sort?

 

-

"Кто это сделал?" Bucky asks.

 

"Your guess is as good as mine." Winters says, as she pulls her wrist free.

 

"Прости." Bucky sighs.

 

"Why? You didn't do it." Winters rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Еще болит?" Bucky asks.

 

"I'm leaving, this conversation is over." Winters snaps, as she turns her back on Bucky.

 

\--

"Бег не поможет, поверьте мне." Bucky advices.

 

"It may not have helped you. But I'm not you." Winters says, as she rubs her wrist.

 

-

Bucky nods as he walks away.

 

\----

Winters looks down at her wrist. She starts to, second guess her decision.


	45. You can't help our demons

"Hey Buck'." Steve sighs, as Bucky enters the gym.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Steve asks.

 

"Do you think, I'll be good here?" Bucky asks.

 

"Of course, you're not 'The Winter Soldier' anymore. I trust you, and Fury trusts you." Steve nods.

 

"Why is everyone, walking on eggshells then?" Bucky asks.

 

"Do you mean, why did Barton suggest it?" Steve asks.

 

"No, I mean right now." Bucky shakes his head. "About Lizzie."

 

\--

"Buck'-"

 

"What'd you say Steve?" Bucky asks.

 

"Someone's keeping secrets Buck'. I'm just trying to look out for us." Steve says defensively.

 

"Steve-" Bucky shakes his head. "Never mind, I need to rest."

 

"If you know something, you need to tell me." Steve says, stopping Bucky.

 

"Steve, the demons I hide... I'm not the only one, hiding demons. There's nothing you can do to help." Bucky says, before he leaves.

 

"That bad." Steve nods to himself.

 

\----

Steve walks up to the punching bag. He spends all night there.

 

-

Bucky stays in his room, Ali wanders the compound, Peter falls asleep reading in his room, Aurora lies awake on her bed, Fury stays in his office, and Clint sharpens his arrows.

 

-

Lizzie's location is unknown.


	46. The tension

The next morning, the compound is filled with tension.

 

\----

Ali and Liberty are talking in the kitchen.

 

\----

"So I'm supposed to, fight you?" Ali asks confused.

 

"It's mock fighting. I'm not actually going to fight you." Liberty smiles. "I just need to know, what you can do."

 

"Oh..." Ali nods.

 

"I'll go easy on you." Liberty giggles.

 

"Where's-"

 

\--

Liberty tenses as she looks at the doorway.

 

-

Ali looks at the doorway.

 

-

"Morning." Steve nods.

 

-

Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Morning." Ali smiles.

 

-

Steve smiles as he grabs a cup of coffee.

 

\--

"Are you training today?" Ali asks.

 

"No, I'm going for a run actually." Steve says, as he sips his coffee.

 

"Okay." Ali nods.

 

"I'll be in the gym." Liberty whispers to Ali.

 

-

Ali nods, as Liberty leaves the room.

 

\--

"So it's going to be like that." Steve sighs.

 

"What happened last night?" Ali asks.

 

"Nothing." Steve shakes his head.

 

\----

"Hi guys!" Peter smiles, as he hops into the kitchen.

 

-

Steve rinses his cup, before he leaves the kitchen.

 

-

"Morning Cap." Peter nods.

 

-

Steve passes Peter without a word.

 

-

Peter looks at Ali confused.

 

-

"I'm just as clueless." Ali shrugs.

 

-

Peter nods as he grabs pop tarts from the cupboard.


	47. Lizzie will trust Bucky(?)

On her way to the gym, Liberty passes Bucky. He keeps his head low, hoping she won't speak to him.

 

\----

"Hey... Barnes." Liberty steps in front of him.

 

-

Bucky looks up at Liberty.

 

-

"If you see Lizzie, tell her to stay. She'll listen to you." Liberty sighs, before continuing on to the gym.

 

-

Bucky turns around confused.

 

-

"Why would, she listen to me?" Bucky asks confused.

 

-

Liberty stops, she keeps her back to Bucky, and she smiles to herself.

 

-

"Just trust me." Liberty shrugs.

 

-

Bucky stares at Liberty as she walks away.

 

\----

"Hey man, you sleep okay?" Clint asks, patting Clint's shoulder.

 

"Yeah..." Bucky nods.

 

"You ok?" Clint asks confused.

 

"Why would Lizzie listen to me?" Bucky asks.

 

"Who told you that?" Clint asks.

 

"Aurora." Bucky shrugs.

 

\--

"Have you talked to Lizzie?" Clint asks.

 

"No." Bucky lies.

 

"If you do, let me know." Clint nods.

 

\--

"Can you tell me, something about Lizzie?" Bucky asks.

 

"What would you want to know?" Clint asks, crossing his arms.

 

"Does she-? Never mind." Bucky shakes his head.

 

"So you have talked to her." Clint chuckles lightly. "Yes she has a scar, on her right wrist. She was branded as a child. Whatever the symbol is supposed to be... Has been distorted by age."

 

"Oh..." Bucky nods.

 

"She prefers to keeps it covered. She's embarrassed by it. Mostly because she can't remember what it's for." Clint shrugs.

 

-

Bucky nods again.

 

-

"She doesn't remember her past. So don't try talking about it." Clint adds.

 

"Walk on eggshells." Bucky finally makes the connection.

 

"Pretty much." Clint nods. "You should get to training."

 

"I was just headed that way." Bucky lies.

 

"I'll walk with you, I need to get a few targets." Clint smiles, as he and Bucky walk to the gym.


	48. A little about Lizzie

In the gym Liberty is setting up a fresh punching bag. She’s annoyed that Steve broke, three of them the night before.

 

-

“Even the righteous man, can’t clean up after himself?” Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

\--

“Hey you’re up early!” Clint says cheerily.

 

“You’re way too happy, given that your-”

 

“Someone has to make the best of things.” Clint chuckles.

 

“Right.” Liberty nods.

 

\--

“Are you training Ali today?” Clint asks.

 

“Yeah, just like you asked.” Liberty nods.

 

“Bucky why don’t you join them? That way Liberty, doesn’t break Ali.” Clint smiles.

 

“Sure.” Bucky nods.

 

“Good, I’ll be outside sharpening my arrows.” Clint nods, as he grabs a few targets.

 

-

“Clint have you-?”

 

-

Clint shakes his head.

 

-

Liberty nods as she looks down at her feet.

 

-

Bucky looks at Liberty and Clint confused.

 

-

“Have fun guys.” Clint says, as he leaves the gym.

 

\----

“Am I missing something?” Bucky asks.

 

“We’re just worried about Lizzie.” Liberty shakes her head.

 

“Why is she such a big deal?” Bucky asks.

 

“Between you and me, everyone treats her like she’s a ticking time bomb. Clint does his best to treat Lizzie as his own, he wants her to feel like she belongs, and he tries to help her settle her demons.” Liberty sighs.

 

-

“Why would Lizzie want to leave?” Bucky asks.

 

“Because she does feel like, she’d kill anyone and not even care. She doesn’t want to be someone’s burden.” Liberty shrugs.

 

“I get that actually.” Bucky mumbles with a nod.

 

-

“I’m sorry but, it doesn’t help that Steve-”

 

“I know.” Bucky sighs.

 

-

“We shouldn’t be talking about this. But Lizzie is hiding so many things, I don’t think anyone will ever get them out of her.” Liberty shakes her head. “I don’t think she wants anyone, to help her.”

 

-

Bucky nods as Ali enters the gym.

 

\----

“Is this proper gym wear?” Ali asks, as she adjust her tank top.

 

“Sweat pants and a tank are just fine.” Liberty nods. “Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Ali nods.


	49. Ali pay attention!

“Okay watch me, and try to copy us okay.” Liberty instructs to Ali.

 

-

Ali sits on the matt, while she watches Liberty and Bucky mock fight.

 

\--

Liberty holds her fists up to her face.

 

-

Bucky throws the first punch.

 

-

Liberty blocks Bucky’s fist, with her forearm.

 

-

Bucky tries kicking Liberty’s leg out from under her. He doesn’t want to use his metal arm. He’s afraid he’s going to hurt someone.

 

-

Liberty jumps over Bucky’s foot, as she throws a punch at his head.

 

-

Bucky ducks away from Liberty’s fist.

 

Liberty lands on her feet, and she kicks Bucky in the stomach. She accidentally connects the kick.

 

-

Bucky is forced onto his butt, staring at Liberty surprised.

 

\--

“Sorry!” Liberty laughs.

 

“So we’re basically blocking hits?” Ali asks.

 

“Yes, and Bucky should’ve grabbed my foot. He then could twist my ankle, or throw my foot and force me off balance.” Liberty nods.

 

“Okay, so just defense. I think I can do that.” Ali nods.

 

“Just wait grasshopper, you have more to learn.” Liberty smiles. “I admire you ambition though.”

 

“Oh.” Ali nervously laughs.

 

\--

“Are you alright Sergeant Barnes?” Liberty asks, offering her hand.

 

“It’s Bucky.” Bucky nods, taking Liberty’s hand.

 

“Right.” Liberty nods, pulling Bucky to his feet.

 

-

Ali smiles.

 

\----

“Okay so we’ll try that last move again.” Liberty nods.

 

“Ready when you are.” Bucky nods.

 

\--

Liberty kicks Bucky’s stomach.

 

-

Bucky grabs Liberty’s foot, and he holds it.

 

\--

“So know is when, he’s going to twist my ankle or push my foot away.” Liberty explains, as she balances on one foot.

 

\--

Ali nods as she tries to pay attention. But something in the back of the gym, catches her attention.

 

\--

Liberty and Bucky continue with their demonstration.

 

-

Ali doesn’t see or hear anything, Liberty and Bucky say.

 

-

A dark figure is hiding in the shadows, it’s amongst the unused gym equipment. Whoever or whatever it is, remains very still.

 

-

“Ali-”

 

-

Ali squints her eyes.

 

-

“Ali!”

 

-

The figure starts to become clearer.

 

-

“Ali!”

 

-

Is that-?

 

\----

“Ali!” Liberty snaps her fingers.

 

“What?” Ali asks, as she jumps.

 

“Did you hear anything I said?” Liberty asks out of breath.

 

“No… sorry.” Ali cringes.

 

\--

“What- what are you looking at?” Bucky asks, looking at the back of the gym.

 

“I-”

 

-

The figure is gone.

 

-

Ali furrows her brow.

 

\--

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, looking at Ali.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just distracted, it won’t happen again.” Ali nervously smiles.


	50. How did Ali do?

“Put your hands up!” Bucky laughs.

 

-

Ali gets knocked hard on her butt, by Liberty’s backhand.

 

-

“Ow.” Ali groans, rubbing her sore butt.

 

“I think that’s enough for one day.” Liberty sighs with a smile.

 

\--

“I still need a lot of help.” Ali sighs, sweat dripping down her face.

 

“That’s okay, go take a shower. I think we pushed you too hard, for the first day.” Liberty shrugs, as she helps Ali stand.

 

“Three hours is a little long.” Ali tries to joke.

 

-

Liberty smiles.

 

\--

“Next time we’ll have Parker help you.” Bucky nods.

 

-

Ali nods as she goes to her room.

 

\----

“Well she wasn’t as bad, as I expected.” Liberty shrugs honestly.

 

“She’s got a lot of spunk. I think she can handle this, even for a kid.” Bucky agrees.

 

\--

“Hey about-”

 

\----

“I see you managed, not to kill Ali.” Steve says, as he enters the gym.

 

-

Liberty rolls her eyes as she goes to her room.

 

-

“Nice timing Steve.” Bucky sighs.

 

“What?” Steve asks.

 

-

“Nothing. How was your run?” Bucky shakes his head.

 

“Good. How well did Ali do?” Steve shrugs.

 

“She’s a tough kid.” Bucky nods.

 

“She kind of reminds me, of myself.” Steve lightly chuckles.

 

“Well I hope she doesn’t, stupidly try and join the war.” Bucky crosses his arms.

 

“Speak for yourself.” Steve scoffs.

 

“You’re such a punk.” Bucky smiles.

 

“Jerk.” Steve chuckles. “I’m hitting the showers, how about you?”

 

“I think I’m going to stay here, a bit longer.” Bucky shrugs.

 

“Take it easy Buck’.” Steve nods, as he exists the gym.

 

-

Bucky nods as he paces on the matt.


	51. No...

In the back of the gym, one of the old punching dummies falls over.

 

-

Bucky stares at the dummy confused. He starts to cautiously approach the back of the gym.

 

-

The lights at the back of the gym, stopped working months prior. Neither Fury nor Clint, thought it was an issue to fix. Casting a shadow over that entire area.

 

-

Bucky steps as lightly as he can, as he approaches all the unused gym equipment.

 

\--

A figure comes into view, as Bucky gets closer.

 

-

The old punching dummy, lies in front of the figure.

 

-

Bucky stares at the figure confused.

 

-

The figure lies on the gym floor, they’re under all the gym equipment, and they’re not moving.

 

\--

Bucky crouches down behind the figure. He slowly reaches out to them.

 

-

The figure’s face cannot be seen.

 

\--

Bucky grabs what he assumes, is the figures arm. He slowly rolls them onto their back.

 

-

Blood starts flowing on the gym floor, at Bucky’s feet.

 

-

Bucky stands up alarmed, letting the figure freely roll over. Revealing their face.

 

-

The figure starts breathing slowly, as Bucky tries to study who it is.

 

-

“No…” Bucky gasps.

 

-

The figures right wrist has unmistakable mark. While their left wrist, continues to bleed slowly.

 

-

Without question, Bucky carefully picks the figure up. He carries them bridal style, to the med bay.

 

\----

“Hello Sargent Barnes, how may I help you?” one of Tony’s robots greets.

 

“It’s Lizzie, I think she’s- I found her like this- is she- will she be okay?” Bucky panics.

 

-

Bucky lies the unconscious Lizzie on the med bed.

 

-

“Give me a moment to get her vitals.” The robot responds.

 

-

Bucky watches as Lizzie’s wrist drips blood onto the floor.

 

-

“Can’t you stop bleeding?” Bucky snaps.

 

“Please Sargent Barnes, you need to remain calm.” The robot instructs.

 

“She’s obviously bleeding! Why aren’t you doing something?” Bucky raises his voice.

 

“Sargent Barnes, this isn’t Lizzie’s first time in here. I need you to remain calm.” The robot calmly explains.

 

“What? She’s done this before?” Bucky asks confused.

 

“Half a dozen times before Agent Liberty was recruited, twice after Agent Liberty, and now once since you and the Captain have joined.” The robot says, as it starts stitching Lizzie’s wrist.

 

“Why-? Why would she do that?” Bucky asks furrowing his brow.

 

“I cannot say, only Lizzie can.” The robot says, as it wraps Lizzie’s wound.

 

\--

“But she’ll be okay, right?” Bucky asks.

 

“She will recover quickly.” The robot says, as it finishes with Lizzie.

 

“Doesn’t she need blood or something?” Bucky asks confused.

 

“She’s not as human, as you think Sargent Barnes.” The robot says, as it cleans up the blood.

 

“What?” Bucky asks as he looks down at Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie’s color starts to slowly return.


	52. What the hell did you do?

Outside of the compound, Clint gets an alert on his phone.

 

-

Clint stops his target practice, to pull out his phone.

 

-

**Lizzie was brought to the med bay**

 

**-**

“Dammit not again!” Clint mumbles, as he runs into the compound.

 

\----

Aurora steps out of her shower, as her phones continues to go off.

 

-

“What is so urgent?” Aurora asks annoyed, as she opens her phone.

 

-

**Med bay- Lizzie**

 

**-**

“What?” Aurora gasps, she quickly gets dressed.

 

\----

Bucky nervously watches Lizzie, what only took five minutes. Feels like three hours to Bucky.

 

-

Lizzie starts to open her eyes, all the color in her face has returned, and her wrist has stopped bleeding through her bandages.

 

-

“Lizzie?” Bucky asks.

 

-

Lizzie gasps as she sits up, almost causing herself to fall off the bed.

 

-

“Whoa, you’re okay.” Bucky says, as he grabs Lizzie’s shoulders.

 

“Bucky?” Lizzie says confused.

 

-

Bucky smiles weakly.

 

-

Lizzie studies his face, and then she looks at her wrists.

 

\--

“Bucky I-”

 

“What the hell did you do now?” Clint snaps, as he enters the med bay.

 

-

Bucky steps back from Lizzie.

 

-

“Clint-”

 

-

Clint grabs Lizzie’s left wrist.

 

-

“I thought you were over this?” Clint snaps.

 

“Clint its not-”

 

\--

“Lizzie!” Aurora gasps.

 

-

Lizzie almost loses her balance, Aurora had run up to her friend, and hugged her tightly.

 

-

“God Lizzie, where have you been?” Aurora asks, as she looks Lizzie in the eye.

 

“I- uh-” Lizzie looks at Bucky.

 

\--

“What the hell did you do?” Aurora asks, grabbing Lizzie’s wrist.

 

“Please let me explain!” Lizzie begs.

 

“There’s nothing to explain, we know exactly what you did.” Clint crosses his arms.

 

“No you don’t understand!” Lizzie whines.

 

“You need to go to your room. You’re on sick leave, until further review.” Clint orders.

 

“Review by who? You or Fury?” Lizzie snaps.

 

“Do you need it to be both of us? Will that get through to you?” Clint snaps back.

 

“Clint!” Aurora hisses.

 

-

Clint shakes his head as he leaves the room.

 

-

Lizzie hides her face in her hands.


	53. Please believe me!

“He’s just stressed, don’t worry about it.” Aurora tries to reassure Lizzie.

 

“You should go.” Lizzie waves Aurora off.

 

-

“Lizzie, you promised.” Aurora whispers sadly.

 

“Please go!” Lizzie shouts.

 

-

Aurora nods as she leaves the room.

 

\----

Lizzie shakes her head as she starts to tear up.

 

-

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks.

 

-

Lizzie jumps startled.

 

-

“Sorry…” Bucky whispers.

 

“I forgot you were there.” Lizzie lightly laughs, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Bucky asks.

 

“Bucky I need someone to listen to me.” Lizzie begs, looking him dead in the eye.

 

“About what happened?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yes, please will you listen to me?” Lizzie sighs.

 

“What happened?” Bucky nods.

 

“I swear I didn’t do this to myself!” Lizzie shakes her head.

 

-

Bucky sighs, even he can’t believe that.

 

-

“No I’m serious! I know I physically did this, but I didn’t do this!” Lizzie tries to explain. “I have these moments where I black out. They’ve happened more than anyone knows. Every time I wake up, I wake up to this I swear!”

 

“Lizzie that’s just so-”

 

“I know Bucky I know! But please you have to believe me!” Lizzie cries. “Please say you believe me!”

 

-

Bucky looks deep into Lizzie’s eyes. Even though he doesn’t believe her, he can see the same sense of fear inside of her. That he’s always felt when seeing what his, “Winter Soldier” side has done over the years.

 

-

“Bucky please…” Lizzie’s voice cracks.

 

“I believe you.” Bucky nods.

 

“No you don’t.” Lizzie shakes her head.

 

“I believe you.” Bucky repeats, furrowing his brow.

 

“No you don’t! Stop lying to me!” Lizzie screams, she gets down from the table.

 

“Lizzie-!” Bucky snaps.

 

-

Lizzie shoves Bucky aside, to storm to her room.

 

-

Bucky grabs Lizzie’s scared wrist, stopping her from leaving.

 

-

Lizzie looks back at Bucky through her tears.

 

-

“I believe you, I really do.” Bucky whispers.

 

“Thank you.” Lizzie nods.

 

-

Bucky let’s go of Lizzie’s wrist, and she goes into her room.


	54. Sir I swear-

Clint storms down the hall to Fury’s office.

 

-

Ali and Peter are walking down the hall. They’re chatting about, how Peter makes his own webbing.

 

\--

“Hey Clint!” Peter smiles.

 

-

Clint ignores the pair, as he keeps walking.

 

-

“Hey, is Lizzie okay?” Ali asks.

 

-

Clint turns around and glares at Ali.

 

-

“We heard Aurora and Steve talking.” Ali sheepishly shrugs.

 

“You stay away from Lizzie. Everyone should stay away from Lizzie!” Clint orders harshly.

 

“Why?” Peter asks confused.

 

“Just stay away from her!” Clint snaps.

 

“Okay!” Peter squeaks, as he jumps.

 

-

Ali nods as she shrinks away from Clint.

 

-

Clint finishes walking to Fury’s office. Thus ending his conversation with Ali and Peter.

 

\--

“What was that about?” Peter asks as he turns to Ali.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want it to happen again.” Ali shakes her head.

 

“Come on let’s go to my room. I’ll show you how the webbing process is done.” Peter suggests.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Ali nods.

 

\----

Clint pounds on Fury’s office door.

 

-

“Come in.” Fury answers.

 

“Sir we have a problem with-”

 

“I know Agent Barton, I’ve already checked the cameras.” Fury nods.

 

“Sir I swear, I thought we had this under control.” Clint sighs.

 

“Barton, there is no way we could control this. We aren’t Professor Xavier.” Fury shakes his head.

 

“Then what course of action should we take?” Clint asks.

 

“We need to keep Agent Winters isolated, for as long as possible.” Fury shrugs.

 

“Sir the last time we did that-”

 

“It’s well worth the risk Barton.” Fury narrows his eyes.

 

“Yes sir.” Clint nods.

 

\--

“What we do about Barnes, I don’t know yet.” Fury sighs.

 

“Sir Barnes-”

 

“That’s enough Barton, I will contact you later.” Fury snaps.

 

“Yes sir.” Clint nods as he leaves Fury’s office.

 

-

Fury looks back at the security cameras.


	55. Don't call me Doll!

In Agent Winters’ room, she sits on her bed. Her left wrist starts to itch, so she rips the bandages off.

 

-

Winters sighs with a frown, seeing her wrist fully healed. She rips out the stitching and throws everything away.

 

\--

“Why won’t you just let me leave? Why did this happen to me?” Winters asks herself, tears start to fill her eyes.

 

-

“I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I don’t want to hurt my friend… or him...” Winters sighs.

 

-

Winters shakes her head, and leaves her room. Maybe she can get her emotions out, on the punching bag.

 

\----

When Winters enters the gym, she’s surprised to find that she’s not alone.

 

-

“Oh…” Winters says, as she turns to leave.

 

“You don’t have to leave.” Bucky says, stopping her.

 

“I really shouldn’t be around you.” Winters mumbles honestly.

 

“I was just finishing up, I can leave.” Bucky offers.

 

-

Winters sighs to herself, she should push him away. But she knows deep down, she doesn’t want to.

 

\--

“Did you want someone to train with?” Bucky asks.

 

“You think you I can take you?” Winters laughs, looking over her shoulder.

 

“Obviously you’re stronger than you look.” Bucky smiles.

 

“Bucky you-”

 

"Come on doll, let's see what you can do." Bucky teases.

 

"Don't call me doll." Winters says annoyed.

 

"Come on." Bucky smirks, as he holds up his hands.

 

"You really want me to punch you?" Winters laughs, as she approaches Bucky.

 

"Just my hands." Bucky shrugs.

 

-

Winters shakes her head.

 

\--

Even after what just happened, Bucky wants to make the best of the situation. He also wants to clear the air, of any tension between him and Winters.

 

\--

"Come on, doll." Bucky eggs on.

 

"I asked you not to-"

 

\--

Clint passes the gym, looking for Barnes and Winters.

 

\--

"Doll." Bucky laughs.

 

-

Winters grits her teeth, as she "accidentally" punches Bucky in the face.

 

-

Bucky stumbles back a few steps, as he covers his nose.

 

\--

Clint rolls his eyes as he enters the gym.

 

\--

"Oh! Uh sorry." Winters sheepishly winces.

 

"I told you to leave her alone." Clint sighs.

 

"What?" Winters asks confused.

 

"I told him to leave you alone. But I guess he had to poke the bear." Clint shrugs.

 

"Thanks dad." Winters rolls her eyes.

 

"No problem kiddo." Clint chuckles, as he kisses Winters forehead.

 

-

Winters smiles.

 

-

“I’m sorry about before.” Clint whispers in Winters’ ear.

 

“It’s okay.” Winters nods.

 

“We’ll talk later.” Clint nods as he leaves the gym.

 

\--

Meanwhile Bucky finally let's go of his nose.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Winters asks, as she looks at Bucky.

 

"Well if I wasn't a super soldier. I'd be pretty sure, you broke my nose." Bucky sighs.

 

"Well did you get what you wanted?" Winters asks.

 

"Yeah." Bucky nods.

 

"Good." Winters says as she leaves.

 

"Bye... Doll." Bucky smirks.

 

-

Winters growls as she keeps walking away.


	56. Seriously Barnes?

Bucky chuckles to himself as Steve enters the gym.

 

\----

“You seem way too cheery, given the recent events.” Steve eyes Bucky.

 

“I think it’s better to approach with caution, instead of biting her head off.” Bucky shrugs.

 

“Does that include getting punched?” Steve asks.

 

“A little teasing, never hurt anyone.” Bucky shrugs.

 

“Until now.” Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Cut her some slack Rogers. You of all people, should understand that.” Bucky shakes his head.

 

“I’m trying Buck’, but-”

 

“But nothing! Unless she’s ready to tell us, we can’t treat her like a monster!” Bucky snaps.

 

“Fine, I get it.” Steve nods, he doesn’t want another fight.

 

\--

“If you want to get on Aurora’s good side. You have to start with her friend.” Bucky teases.

 

“I just don’t think, I’d let Aurora punch me.” Steve teases back.

 

-

Bucky shrugs with a smile.

 

\--

“Look we should get some rest. Fury wants to talk to everyone tomorrow.” Steve sighs.

 

“Alright.” Bucky nods, as he and Steve leave the gym together.

 

\----

“Did you ever figure out, what’s on Lizzie’s wrist?” Steve asks.

 

“No, she keeps it covered now.” Bucky shakes his head.

 

“You think it’s a key to her past?” Steve asks.

 

“Probably, she’s defensive about it.” Bucky nods.

 

-

“Well goodnight Buck’.” Steve sighs, once they reach their separate rooms.

 

“Night Steve.” Bucky nods.


	57. Eggshells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible filler chapter, sorry.

The next morning everyone wakes up, feeling a little uneasy still.

 

\----

Clint knows he should lock Lizzie in her room.

 

-

Bucky needs to stay away from Lizzie.

 

-

Ali and Peter are only focused on science. Their oblivious to the others’ problems.

 

-

Steve wants to get on Aurora’s good side. However, he finds it hard to trust Lizzie.

 

-

Director Fury is trying to figure out, how to tell everyone about Lizzie. He’s hoping to tell them, before anything bad happens.

 

\----

Winters had a hard time sleeping that night. Since waking up, with yet another cut. She’s feeling a bit restless, and she knows she’s going to be locked up soon.

 

\--

Winters decides to get out of her room, for as long as she can.

 

\--

Winters hates feeling like a caged animal. But she knows, it’s only to keep everyone safe.

 

-

Whatever or whoever deep down inside of Winters, is preventing that from happening. It won’t even let her leave, the compound this time.

 

-

Winters can’t remember much about her past. All she knows is that she blacks out.

 

Clint doesn’t tell Winters much about herself. But she feels, he doesn’t know anything anyway.

 

The only thing that is clear, Winters blacks out. Whether it is due to a head injury, or it just happens at random… is beyond anyone’s knowledge.

 

\----

Winters wishes she could make light of the situation. She wants to tease Bucky, that he isn’t the only threat to the team. But the truth behind those words, cut deeper than she knows.

 

-

Winters knows everyone is on eggshells now, around her especially.


	58. Round 2 Doll?

As Winters walks past the gym, she notices Bucky practicing his knife skills.

 

\----

Bucky is alone in the gym. He's flipping a flimsy pocket knife around.

 

\--

Something about the action, triggers Winters’ memory. She curiously walks into the gym.

 

\--

Bucky flips his knife behind his back. He notices Winters, and accidentally drops the knife.

 

-

"That part of your old training?" Winters asks.

 

"Yeah..." Bucky nods, as he picks up the knife.

 

-

Winters nods as she watches Bucky.

 

-

"Did you want me to, teach you?" Bucky asks.

 

"You? Teach me?" Winters laughs.

 

"Why not? That's why you're in here, isn’t it?" Bucky shrugs.

 

"No actually I'm in here. Because I needed to, do some boxing." Winters shakes her head.

 

"I'm available for that too." Bucky smirks.

 

"After last night? I don't think so." Winters shakes her head.

 

"Oh come on, you barely bruised me." Bucky chuckles.

 

"Alright." Winters shrugs, removing her sweat shirt.

 

-

Bucky notices the fabric covering Winters' right wrist.

 

\----

"Ready?" Winters asks, holding up her fists.

 

-

Bucky nods, mimicking Winters.

 

\----

Winters rolls her eyes, as she throws the first punch.

 

-

Bucky blocks Winters' fist, using his metal arm. While his flesh fist, punches Winters' in the gut.

 

-

Winters stumbles as the wind is knocked out of her.

 

-

"Okay Doll?" Bucky asks.

 

-

Winters glares at Bucky. She drops to one knee, and kicks Bucky's feet out from under him.

 

-

Bucky falls flat on his back, with an audible noise.

 

-

Winters smiles to herself, as she tries punching Bucky.

 

-

Bucky grabs Winters' wrist, and spins her around into a chock hold.

 

-

Winters' back is flat against Bucky's chest, Bucky's arm is firm over Winters' throat, and Winters' feet remain flat on the mat.

 

\--

Winters' grows annoyed, as she thinks of a way out.


	59. Go get Clint and Fury!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I left what I had translated to google. So you know what's going on.
> 
> And yes this was hard to edit, because of the translation bubbles. But well worth it I think.

In the hall Liberty and Steve hear, something hit the floor in the gym. They quickly run to the door, to figure out what it is.

 

\----

Liberty rolls her eyes, as Bucky puts Winters into a chock hold.

 

-

"What are they doing?" Steve asks alarmed.

 

"Working out their differences? Working out tension?" Liberty shrugs.

 

"Is this a joke to you?" Steve asks annoyed.

 

"Just let them be. They're not going to kill each other." Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Winters uses her free arm to elbow Bucky's rib.

 

-

Bucky grunts, but barely let's up on his hold.

 

-

Winters adjusts her footing, and kicks Bucky's most tender area.

 

-

Bucky shoves Winters off almost immediately.

 

-

Winters gets to her feet, and stares at Bucky. She coughs a few times, as she tries catching her breath.

 

-

Bucky glares at Winters.

 

\--

"Okay Doll?" Winters smirks.

 

\--

Bucky holds himself with his flesh hand, as he gets to his feet, and he takes a swing with his metal arm.

 

-

Winters tries dodging the hit, but she's not quick enough.

 

-

Bucky metal fist connects with her temple.

 

-

Winters drops to the matt on her butt. She's obviously disoriented.

 

\----

"How about now?" Steve asks annoyed.

 

"Just wait, she's fine." Liberty says, stopping Steve.

 

\----

Winters shakes her head, trying to clear her fuzzy vision.

 

-

"Doll I'm so-"

 

-

"Возвращение солдата!" Winters snaps, slapping Bucky's hand away.

(Back off soldier)

 

-

Bucky stares at Winters confused.

 

-

"Закончите свою миссию!" Winters challenges Bucky, as she gets to her feet.

(Finish your mission!)

 

"Doll are you-?"

 

"Вы действительно жалки." Winters laughs.

(You really are pathetic)

 

-

Bucky starts to get annoyed.

 

-

"Вы убили семью Старков. Но ты не мог меня отпустить?" Winters shakes her head.

(You killed the Stark family. But you couldn't finish me off?)

 

\----

"Okay this isn't good..." Liberty looks at Steve.

 

"What? I don't understand what's-"

 

-

The gym doors suddenly shut, and lock themselves.

 

-

"No!" Liberty screams, as she tries opening the door.

 

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

 

"Get Clint and Fury!" Liberty yells.

 

-

Steve stares at Liberty.

 

-

"Now Steve!" Liberty snaps.


	60. Finish your mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, these next few chapters... I hate myself so much.

Bucky glares at Winters, both his hands balled into fists.

 

-

"Вы не готовы подчиняться Солдату?" Winters mocks.

(You not ready to comply soldier?)

 

"That's enough!" Bucky snaps.

 

"Соберите солдата!" Winters raises her voice.

(Comply soldier!)

 

"I said, that's enough!" Bucky says angrily.

 

"Закончите свою миссию!" Winters screams.

(Finish your mission!)

 

"No..." Bucky says through gritted teeth.

 

Winters rips the fabric off her wrist. "Закончите свою миссию!" She screams again.

                                                         (Finish your mission!)

 

-

Bucky glances at Winters' wrist.

 

-

"Ты сделал это со мной!" Winters points to her wrist.

(You did this to me!)

 

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

 

"Вы сделали это, для меня!" Winters repeats, punching Bucky in the face.

(You did this, to me!)

 

-

Bucky's stumbles back, by the surprise punch.

 

-

"Ты сделал это со мной. Ты, монстр!" Winters screams angrily, as she starts punching Bucky.

(You did this to me. You monster!)

 

-

Bucky tries blocking Winters punches. His memories start coming back, and they hit him hard.

 

-

"Ударь меня! Закончите свою миссию!" Winters screams, as she stops punching Bucky.

(Hit me! Finish your mission!)


	61. Stop! NO! DON'T!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I hate myself? Because I do...

Liberty is still struggling to open the gym doors. She stops as she watches, Bucky and Winters.

 

\----

Bucky's entire body is tense, his knuckles are white, and his metal arm is adjusting for something.

 

\----

"Don't! Bucky! Lizzie! STOP!" Liberty screams, as she hits the glass on the gym door.

 

\--

Steve comes running down the hall. When he hears Liberty screaming.

 

\--

"Stop!" Liberty screams.

 

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

 

"Where's Clint and Fury?" Liberty asks, taking her eyes off her friends.

 

"They're coming, why?" Steve looks into the gym.

 

\----

Bucky's metal hand grabs Winters by the throat.

 

\----

"Bucky stop!" Steve shouts.

 

\----

Winters' eyes almost pop out of her head, her nails claw at Bucky's metal hand, and she smiles.

 

-

"Я не пропущу свою миссию." Bucky growls, tightening his grip on Winters' throat.

(I won't fail my mission)

 

-

Winters' throat is starting the close, her breathing is becoming labored, and her lungs are starting to burn.

 

\----

"BUCKY!" Steve shouts.

 

\----

Clint runs down the hall, and pulls Steve away from the door.

 

\--

"I got this!" Clint says. He reaches above the door, he punches a small box, and pulls out the wires.

 

-

The doors automatically open.

 

\----

Winters' vision starts to go black.

 

\--

Steve, Liberty, and Clint rush into the gym.

 

-

Clint and Steve pull Bucky's hand off Winters' throat.

 

-

Winters gasps for air.

 

\--

Steve pulls Bucky away from Winters.

 

\--

Liberty catches Winters, and gently lies her on the matt.

 

\----

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Clint says, gently holding Winters' face.

 

\--

Bucky tries fighting Steve off of him.

 

\--

"Bucky stop! Buck' this isn't you!" Steve snaps, as he struggles to hold Bucky.

 

\--

Winters coughs as she regains her vision.

 

\--

"Get off me!" Bucky snaps.

 

\----

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Liberty snaps.

 

"Huh?" Winters asks confused. Her voice is strained, from being chocked.

 

"You almost got yourself killed! Are you insane?" Clint says angrily.

 

-

Winters tries to swallow, but her throat hurts.

 

-

"God Lizzie..." Liberty gasps, seeing Bucky's metal hand imprinted on her throat.

 

\--

"I blacked out, I don't know what happened." Winters says, as she sits up.

 

\--

"Steve I'm fine! I'm fine!" Bucky says, throwing up his hands.

 

-

Steve releases Bucky.

 

\--

Winters stares at Bucky confused.

 

-

Bucky storms out of the gym.


	62. No he's right

"Are you okay?" Liberty asks.

 

"Y-yeah..." Winters nods.

 

\----

"This is why I asked about you! Bucky isn't the problem, you are!" Steve snaps at Winters.

 

-

Winters looks up at Steve.

 

-

"Steve back off!" Liberty warns.

 

\--

"He almost killed you, because you forced him to!" Steve points at Winters.

 

"Steve stop while you're ahead!" Clint warns, standing between Steve and Winters.

 

"She's a danger to the team!" Steve raises his voice.

 

"There's so much going on, you don't understand!" Clint says defensively.

 

-

"No, he's right." Winters cringes, from the pain in her throat.

 

"What?" Liberty asks confused.

 

"He's right. That's why I tried to leave." Winters admits.

 

"Lizzie-"

 

"I'll go pack my things. I can't do this again." Winters says, as she gets up.

 

"Lizzie stop!" Liberty snaps.

 

-

Winters walks out of the gym.

 

\----

"We're supposed to be team!" Liberty snaps at Steve.

 

"A team? Winters, purposely-"

 

"ENOUGH!" Clint snaps at both of them.

 

-

Liberty glares at Steve.

 

-

Steve crosses his arms.

 

-

"This is between Bucky and Winters. Once they settle their demons. You owe her an apology Rogers!" Clint sternly states.

 

-

Steve shakes his head.

 

-

"Everyone is to stay in their room. Until further notice by Fury." Clint orders.

 

-

Liberty rolls her eyes.

 

-

Steve stares at Liberty.

 

-

"Now!" Clint snaps.

 

-

Liberty and Steve storm off, to their separate bedrooms.

 

\----

"How do I clean up this mess?" Clint sighs.


	63. Did I really do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: Bucky Barnes is not a villain nor a monster. He is a victim.
> 
> Yes I completely hate myself for writing this.

Winters watches from her cracked door. While Steve and Aurora storm into their rooms.

 

\----

Winters sneaks out of her room. She goes across the hall, and knocks on Bucky's door.

 

\--

Bucky opens his door, and he tries to slam it shut.

 

-

Winters puts her hand on the door. She pushes back against Bucky.

 

\--

"I'm sorry." Winters says.

 

"Yeah, me too." Bucky nods.

 

-

Winters puts down her hand. She starts going back to her room.

 

\--

"Did I, really do that?" Bucky asks.

 

"Excuse me?" Winters asks, looking back at Bucky.

 

"You said I did that to your wrist." Bucky sighs.

 

-

Winters bites her inner cheek.

 

-

"So it is a scar?" Bucky asks.

 

"Yeah... It's a scar." Winters nods.

 

"How did it happen?" Bucky asks.

 

"Bucky-"

 

"Tell me." Bucky demands.

 

"Can we talk in your room?" Winters asks.

 

"Yeah." Bucky says, opening the door fully.

 

\----

Winters steps into Bucky's room. She closes the door behind her.

 

-

Bucky walks across the room, and he waits for Winters to talk.

 

\--

"Just before Clint found me. I was on The Winter Soldier's hit list." Winters looks down at her feet.

 

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

 

"We were in Russia, in an area populated by homeless people. You had me trapped in an alley. I kicked you in the stomach, you knocked over a dumpster on fire." Winters begins to explain.

 

-

Bucky stares at the floor.

 

-

"Your metal hand landed in the hot embers. I tried to run, but you grabbed my wrist." Winters says, tucking her wrist under her left arm.

 

-

Bucky's memory flash in his head. He looks up at Winters, he can hear her screams, and smell her burning flesh.

 

-

"It was your metal hand, it started burning my flesh. Leaving a mangled scar." Winters starts to tear up.

 

\--

Bucky starts backing away from Winters.

 

\--

"I tried punching you, to get my wrist free. You then grabbed my head, and smashed it against the nearest wall." Winters looks down at her feet.

 

\--

Bucky's back hits the wall, forcing him to crumble. He slides down to the floor.

 

\--

"I blacked out, and until you hit me now. I didn't remember any of it..." Winters sighs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Oh god... I'm so sorry..." Bucky whispers, he feels like a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end, my weekend posting here. But I decided to more into their history


	64. About the real Lizzie

“Bucky it wasn’t your fault.” Winters shakes her head.

 

“How could it not be? I left you scarred for life!” Bucky raises his voice.

 

\----

“Do you remember me?” Winter asks.

 

“What?” Bucky asks confused.

 

“Do you remember me?” Winters asks again.

 

-

Bucky stares at Winters, and then he shakes his head.

 

\--

“Right after Hydra made you, they made me.” Winters sighs.

 

“What?” Bucky says in disbelief.

 

-

“I was a failed experiment. They wanted to terminate me.” Winters nods.

 

“But you’re still here.” Bucky scratches his head.

 

\--

“They named me “Void”, because I kept losing my memory. I would lose chunks of time, and not because of them.” Winters explains. “My body was fighting back, and I would black out on missions. When Hydra realized I had failed, they wanted to terminate me.”

 

“I was supposed- you were-” Bucky stares at Winters.

 

“I was your failed mission.” Winters nods.

 

\--

“But you rarely speak Russian.” Bucky shakes his head. He doesn’t want to believe her, let alone hear anything more she has to say.

 

-

Winters sighs, she crouches down on the floor.

 

-

Bucky stares at Winters.

 

\--

“I escaped Hydra, when I realized you were after me. I was born and raised in Russia, I didn’t speak another language.” Winters looks down at the floor. “I knew running from you, was a mistake. You never failed a mission, but I wasn’t ready to die.”

 

-

Bucky leans back against the wall.

 

-

“Hydra thought I could become a super soldier. But like I said, my body rejected the drug.” Winters shakes her head. “Believe it or not, I actually let them do that to me.”

 

“What?” Bucky whispers confused.

 

“I wanted to belong, so I let Hydra experiment on me.” Winters shrugs.

 

\--

Bucky shakes his head, no one could be that stupid… right?

 

\--

“Running from you, meant other people could die. So I went into that alley. If someone was going to die, at least they wouldn’t be missed.” Winters sighs.

 

“Stop!” Bucky snaps.


	65. Old Lizzie

“You caught up with me a matter of minutes. I knew I was trapped, but I wasn’t going down without a fight.” Winters continues.

 

-

“Please stop!” Bucky snaps.

 

-

“You screamed at me, that you weren’t going to fail. I kicked you in the stomach, knocking you into that flaming dumpster. I thought I could get away, while you were down.” Winters bites her inner cheek. “But you grabbed my wrist…”

 

-

“Please stop!” Bucky begs, his eyes filling with tears.

 

-

“I have never felt, that much pain before. Your metal hand was so hot, against my flesh. I almost thought my skin would melt right off.” Winters lightly laughs.

 

\--

Bucky tries covering his ears, as he slides down to the floor.

 

\--

“You needed to stop my screaming. So you slammed my head against the brick wall.” Winters blinks back her own tears. “It knocked me out, and I could’ve sworn I was dead.”

 

\--

Bucky covers his face with his hands. He can’t stop the thoughts, or the tears anymore.

 

\--

“I woke up weeks later, still in the same alley. But you and Hydra were gone, and I couldn’t remember who I was. I couldn’t even remember where I was.” Winters shakes her head.

 

\--

Bucky’s body lightly shakes.

 

\--

“The “Void” had taken over at that point. I went around killing hundreds of people.” Winters sighs. “That’s when Clint was sent to take me out. Instead he brought me here, named me Lizzie, and tried keeping “the Void” away.”

 

“But I brought it back out, when I hit you.” Bucky sniffles.

 

-

Winters nods.

 

\----

“Why did you cut yourself?” Bucky asks, putting his hands down.

 

“I have accelerated healing, so "The Void" does it to punish me. I can’t die, no matter how hard I try.” Winters shakes her head.

 

\--

“How?” Bucky asks.

 

“When you burned my wrist, and knocked me out. It sent my body into shock, thus allowing the “super soldier” serum to finally take over.” Winters shrugs.

 

\--

“So you’re super soldier now?” Bucky asks.

 

“I have your strength, but I heal quicker than you do, and I have mind control. Something about the serum woke up, something inside of me.” Winters shakes her head.

 

-

Bucky nods as he dries his face.


	66. I forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi, I totally stomped on my own heart.
> 
> And as I am editing/posting this... "Avengers Infinity War" trailer comes on. Alright, I'll be in the corner crying.

“What I don’t understand is-” Winters looks up at Bucky

 

-

Bucky holds his breath.

 

-

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Winters asks confused.

 

“I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.” Bucky shakes his head.

 

\--

“That doesn’t make sense, I remember your missions. You always completed them, why would you-?”

 

“I fought Hydra for twenty years. I never wanted to become “The Winters Soldier”.” Bucky shakes his head. “They had to erase my memory, almost every hour. Until I finally gave up fighting, and-”

 

“Bucky…” Winters frowns, she walks over to him.

 

\--

“Sometimes I can still feel, those metal clamps on my face.” Bucky shakes his head. “I still remember screaming, until I couldn’t breathe.”

 

-

Winters kneels down next to Bucky. She takes his metal hand in both of hers.

 

-

“I didn’t want this either!” Bucky snaps, pulling his metal hand away.

 

-

Winters’ jumps slightly.

 

\--

“I remember everyone I killed, I remember their begging, I remember their screams, and I remember-” Bucky starts to cry.

 

“Bucky I am so sorry.” Winters whispers, as she hugs Bucky.

 

“No!” Bucky screams, he shoves Winters back.

 

-

Winters falls onto her butt confused.

 

\--

“I’m a monster! Don’t touch me!” Bucky screams.

 

“No Bucky you aren’t! You’re a victim!” Winters shakes her head.

 

\--

“I was supposed to kill you!” Bucky snaps.

 

“But you didn’t!” Winters says, as she kneels in front of Bucky.

 

-

Bucky looks down at the floor.

 

\--

“You’re not “The Winter Soldier”, you never were! You’re James Barnes.” Winters tries to calm Bucky down.

 

“It’s Bucky.” Bucky mumbles.

 

“What?” Winters asks, unable to hear him.

 

“My name is Bucky.” Bucky says, lifting his head.

 

“Yes, it is. Your name is Bucky.” Winters smiles.

 

\----

“Are you afraid of me?” Bucky asks.

 

“What?” Winters asks surprised.

 

“Now that you remember. Are you afraid of me?” Bucky asks again.

 

“What is there to be afraid of?” Winters asks.

 

-

Bucky opens his mouth to speak.

 

-

“You’re over a hundred years old, you have a badass metal arm, and you’re as soft as a teddy bear.” Winters shrugs.

 

-

Bucky closes his mouth, he blushes while shaking his head.

 

-

Winters giggles at his blush, and she holds out her hand.

 

-

Bucky smiles as he holds, Winters’ hand with his metal hand.

 

-

“I forgive you Bucky.” Winters whispers.


	67. Notebook

"I'm sorry about earlier." Winters frowns.

 

"It's okay." Bucky squeezes Winters' hand.

 

\--

"I should get back to my room." Winters nods.

 

-

Bucky sighs.

 

-

Winters gets to her feet, and she starts for the door.

 

-

"Lizzie." Bucky sits up.

 

-

Winters turns around.

 

-

"I'll talk to Steve, he shouldn't-"

 

"It comes with my past." Winters shrugs.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

\--

Winters opens Bucky's door, and she steps into the hall.

 

-

"Goodnight, Doll." Bucky chuckles.

 

-

Winters rolls her eyes, as she shuts the door.

 

\----

"Agent Winters." A voice says.

 

"Shit! Steve!" Winters snaps, as she jumps.

 

"I'm not surprised, to find you leaving Buck's room." Steve looks down at the floor.

 

"At least he and I worked out our differences." Winters shrugs.

 

"Well you see, Buck's still a little fragile." Steve begins.

 

"Before you continue your judgement. I was a Hydra experiment, same time as Bucky." Winters sighs.

 

-

Steve stares at Winters, his entire speech is suddenly lost.

 

-

"This scar on my wrist. That's from The Winter Soldier." Winters says, holding out her arm. "I don't blame Bucky, for back then. He doesn't blame me, for today."

 

-

Steve continues to stare in disbelief.

 

-

"You should listen to Aurora, Clint, and especially Bucky next time." Winters shrugs. "Clint and Fury, will fill everyone in tomorrow."

 

-

Winters walks into her room, leaving Steve in the hall.

 

\--

Winters locks her door, knowing she'll be forced to stay in there anyway.

 

\--

In the hall, Steve slowly processes Winters words.

 

-

"Good going Rogers." Steve shakes his head.

 

-

Steve opens the door to his room. He decides to sleep on, what he might learn in the morning.

 

\----

In Bucky's room, he peels himself off the floor.

 

-

Bucky opens his bedside dresser, he pulls out a black notebook. He had brought it with him, it's one of the many notebooks he always carries.

 

-

Bucky opens the notebook, to a specific page. On the notebook pages, are crude drawings of a female.

 

-

The drawings over time, got more and more detailed. As Bucky tried his hardest to remember every detail.

 

-

Some drawings she had short hair, others her hair was really long.

 

-

Her eyes remained the same, bright and curious.

 

-

Her smile, her smile was always the most detailed. Bucky seemed to, remember that specifically.

 

-

"I can finally put a name to the face." Bucky smiles to himself.

 

-

Bucky closes the notebook, and he puts it away.


	68. Fury's big speech

The next morning Fury has Clint, Steve, Aurora, Ali, Peter, and Bucky in his office.

 

\----

"Due to the incident yesterday." Fury sighs.

 

-

Clint glances at Fury.

 

-

"I'm supposed to give a textbook response here. But given that, it's bullshit I'm going to disregard it." Fury shakes his head.

 

-

Aurora tries to suppress her smile.

 

-

Ali smiles slightly.

 

-

"Barnes I know you and Winters spoke last night. Obviously you know the truth." Fury shrugs.

 

"Yes sir." Bucky nods.

 

-

Peter looks at Bucky confused.

 

-

"To sum up for the rest of you. Lizzie was used by Hydra." Fury begins.

 

"What?" Peter gasps.

 

-

Ali furrows her brow.

 

-

Aurora looks at her feet.

 

-

"She was a failed super soldier experiment. Or so they thought." Fury nods. "The Winter Soldier, was then sent to terminate her."

 

-

Steve glances at Bucky.

 

-

Bucky looks down at his feet.

 

-

"Obviously he didn't kill her. Instead left her a nasty scar, on her wrist." Fury shrugs. "Now given that we don't know how to help Lizzie. I realize it makes her dangerous."

 

-

Steve's stomach knots with guilt.

 

-

Clint crosses his arms.

 

-

"Lizzie was called "The Void", by Hydra. She is prone to blacking out, and she either harms herself or others." Fury sighs. "She doesn't always remember doing it."

 

"Sir-"

 

"I understand most of you, don't feel comfortable being here. If you wish, to no longer by here. You may leave." Fury interrupts Steve.

 

-

Ali, Peter, and Aurora look at Steve.

 

-

Clint sighs.

 

\--

"Does anyone, wish to say something?" Fury asks.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Aurora shrugs.

 

“I’m staying.” Ali nods.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Peter nods.

 

-

Clint smiles.

 

-

“I’d wish to stay Sir.” Bucky nods.

 

\--

“Rogers?” Fury asks.

 

“Well director Fury, what I have to say. Isn’t for you, I’d like to talk to Agent Winters first.” Steve shakes his head.

 

“You’re all dismissed.” Fury nods.

 

-

Peter and Ali are the first ones out the door.

 

-

Bucky and Aurora exchange looks.

 

-

Steve walks out and heads straight for Winters’ room.

 

\----

Winters is still sitting in her locked room. She’s lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She’s assuming they’re still talking about her.

 

-

“Lizzie, its Steve.” Steve says, as he knocks on her door.

 

-

Winters gets up from her bed, and she unlocks the door.

 

\--

“Rogers.” Winters nods as she opens the door.

 

“I want to apologize for my behavior. I greatly misjudged you, after hearing from Director Fury-”

 

“You really don’t need to give me a speech.” Winters shakes her head.

 

“If you have time, I would like to talk to you. I want to get to know you better.” Steve nods.

 

“Seriously?” Winters asks confused.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve nods.

 

“You don’t have to, call me ma’am.” Winters laughs.

 

“Well I want to make up for my poor behavior, and even poorer judgment towards you.” Steve sheepishly shrugs.

 

“Alright Rogers. Come sit down, let’s have a chat.” Winters nods, as she steps away from the door. “Did Fury ask if you guys wanted to leave?”

 

“He did.” Steve nods, as he steps into Winters’ room.

 

“What did you decide?” Winters asks.


	69. Word of advice

Peter runs down the hall, carrying arm fulls of papers.

 

-

Peter can't see where he's going. He just knows his destination.

 

-

That is until, he runs into a brick wall.

 

-

Peter falls onto his butt, and papers scatter everywhere.

 

-

"Dang it!" Peter whines.

 

"Sorry kid, where are you off to?" Bucky laughs, as he looks down at Peter.

 

"Bucky!" Peter scoffs.

 

"Hey it's not my fault, you couldn't see." Bucky defends.

 

"Yeah you're right. Will you help me at least?" Peter sighs.

 

"Sure. You in a hurry, to see Ali?" Bucky smiles, as he grabs some papers.

 

"I-I-I... Ali and Me- we-we're-" Peter stumbles over his words.

 

"My advice. Don't be like Steve." Bucky chuckles.

 

"You mean, don't crash a plane into the ice. Breaking my promise for a dance." Peter laughs, as he gathers his papers.

 

-

Bucky glares at Peter.

 

-

"Oh... you-you meant don't be a jerk." Peter nervously laughs.

 

"Actually I meant, don't wait so long to ask Ali out." Bucky shrugs, handing Peter the papers he picked up.

 

"Shouldn't you take your own advice then?" Peter asks, taking his papers from Bucky.

 

"What?" Bucky chuckles lightly.

 

"I mean about Lizzie. You guys, were almost made for each other... Literally." Peter shrugs.

 

"I don't know about that." Bucky shakes his head.

 

"Everyone notices that you stare at her. Well except Lizzie, she hasn't noticed yet." Peter laughs.

 

"You know, another word of advice. Never keep a girl waiting." Bucky shakes his head.

 

"Oh shoot!" Peter says, as he tries fixing his papers.

 

"And I don't stare at Lizzie kid." Bucky chuckles, as he continues down the hall.

 

-

Peter gets his papers organized, and then he runs to Ali's room.

 

\----

Once outside of Ali's room, Peter tries to calmly knock on her door.

 

-

Peter's heart races as he waits.

 

-

Ali opens the door slightly.

 

-

"Oh hey Peter." Ali smiles, opening her door fully.

 

-

Peter's heart jumps to his throat, his cheeks burn, and he nervously smiles.

 

-

"Did you want something?" Ali giggles.

 

"Oh, right!" Peter blushes. "I found my recipe for webbing. I thought I'd show you how to make it."

 

"That's sounds cool. Come on in." Ali smiles, as she steps aside.

 

-

Peter almost trips over his own feet, entering Ali's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured me out yet. I like to reference parts of the movies or shows... I also like to make terrible jokes.
> 
> You're welcome, have a nice day lol


	70. Clumsy Peter

"Whoa are you okay?" Ali asks, as Peter stumbles slightly.

 

"What? Yeah... Yeah-yeah I'm fine." Peter tries playing it off.

 

"Okay." Ali laughs, as she closes her bedroom door.

 

\----

"It might take you a couple tries. But you should get the recipe quickly." Peter clears his throat, as he sets the papers down.

 

"What do we need?" Ali asks.

 

"Two beakers, four test tubes, and a stirring stick." Peter nods to himself.

 

-

Ali reaches in her bedside table, for said objects.

 

-

"Do you have the ingredients?" Ali asks.

 

"Oh crap!" Peter says wide eyed.

 

"You forgot them?" Ali giggles.

 

"Yeah... I'll be right back!" Peter says as he runs out of Ali's room.

 

\--

In the hall Peter slips on a paper he had dropped. Causing him to fall flat on his back.

 

\----

"Smooth Parker." Peter groans.

 

"Are you okay?" Ali asks, as she stands over Peter.

 

"Yeah, I'm just clumsy." Peter sheepishly smiles.

 

"Do you need help?" Ali asks, offering her hand.

 

"Thanks." Peter blushes, as Ali helps him up.

 

\--

"Maybe we should walk together." Ali teases.

 

"I swear I'm not normally, this clumsy! I'm actually cool, like really cool..." Peter rambles.

 

"I believe you Peter." Ali nods with a smile.

 

"I like it when you say my name." Peter blushes.

 

-

Ali giggles with a blush.

 

-

"I wasn't supposed to, say that out loud!" Peter face palms.

 

"Come on, let's go to your room." Ali shakes her head with a smile.

 

-

Peter nervously scratches the back of his neck.


	71. His decision

Bucky walks back to his room, after failing to find Steve.

 

\----

Peter and Ali start approach Bucky.

 

\--

Bucky nods to both teenagers, as he passes them.

 

-

Peter gives Bucky a thumbs up.

 

-

Bucky shakes his head with a chuckle.

 

-

Ali notices Bucky shake his head. She looks at Peter confused.

 

-

Perter drops his hand as he smiles.

 

-

Ali and Peter walk to Tony's lab. While Bucky detours to Winters’ room.

 

\-----

Bucky goes to knock, but he stops when he hears voices.

 

\--

"Steve I need you to understand. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Bucky. I tried leaving, I swear I did... It's just-"

 

"Lizzie I shouldn't have been so harsh. I hope you can understand, I almost lost Bucky twice. I guess I'm way too defensive, when it comes to his safety." Steve sighs.

 

-

Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

-

"I know, I know a lot about both of you." Winters laughs. "But I understand where you're coming from."

 

"I was like the nightmare parent. I should've talked to you, before placing judgment." Steve nervously chuckles.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

-

"You said it, not me." Lizzie teases.

 

"Would Liberty forgive me?" Steve asks.

 

-

Bucky shakes his head.

 

-

"No. At least, not yet." Winters answers honestly.

 

"Would you?" Steve asks.

 

-

Bucky face palms.

 

-

"We can work together. But you have to earn my trust." Winters sighs.

 

"Fair enough." Steve responds.

 

\----

The sound of footsteps, tells Bucky someone's about to enter the hall.

 

-

Bucky slowly backs away from the door.

 

-

"Steve you never told me, what you had decided." Winters points out.

 

-

The footsteps stop.

 

-

Bucky continues to listen in.

 

-

Steve lets out a big sigh.

 

-

"Steve I care about Bucky. I won't let this happen again." Winters reassures Steve.

 

-

Bucky smiles to himself, knowing Lizzie cares about him.

 

-

"I know. I've decided to continue, working with you." Steve responds.

 

"So you're staying?" Winters asks surprised.

 

"For my best friend." Steve chuckles.

 

"Fair enough." Winters responds.

 

-

The footsteps start up again.

 

-

Bucky runs across the hall to his room.


	72. You up for another chat?

Steve steps into the hall.

 

-

Bucky tries to casually leave his room.

 

-

"Hey Buck'." Steve smiles.

 

"Hey, where have you been?" Bucky nods.

 

"Trying to make up, for being an ass." Steve shakes his head.

 

"Language!" Winters yells, opening her door.

 

-

Steve jumps having been startled.

 

-

Bucky doubles over in laughter.

 

-

"Yeah that won't ever leave me." Steve cringes.

 

"Hey Bucky." Winters giggles.

 

"You still grounded?" Bucky asks.

 

-

Steve shakes his head.

 

-

"I don't know. I am allowed visitors though." Winters shrugs.

 

"You up for another talk?" Bucky asks.

 

"Maybe not down memory lane." Winters shakes her head. "But I'm always available to chat."

 

-

Bucky glances at Steve.

 

-

Steve smiles, his knowing smile.

 

-

"Not true Rogers!" Bucky whispers.

 

-

Winters walks back into her room.

 

\--

Steve looks over his shoulder, and then he looks back at Bucky.

 

-

"You're not getting any younger Buck'." Steve teases.

 

"Neither are you, punk." Bucky rolls his eyes, as he walks towards Winters' room.

 

\----

Winters sits on her bed, with a notebook in her lap.

 

-

"You keep a journal?" Bucky asks.

 

"No. More of like, a doodle book." Winters shrugs, as she looks up at Bucky.

 

"Can I see?" Bucky asks.

 

"They're not very good." Winters nervously laughs, handing over the notebook.

 

-

Bucky takes the notebook. He carefully flips through the pages, he studies each doodle carefully, and then he gives the notebook back.

 

-

"They're terrible." Winters cringes.

 

"I like them. They're cute." Bucky smiles.

 

"Whatever. Do you keep a notebook?" Winters asks, as she puts her notebook away.

 

-

Bucky nervously laughs.


	73. Go to hell

After leaving Winters' room, Steve goes in search of Fury and Clint.

 

\----

Along the way however, Steve stops at the gym. Where he happens to find, Liberty.

 

\--

Liberty left the meeting, and went straight to the gym. She was in need of hitting the punching bag. Only because, hitting Steve is frowned upon.

 

-

Steve carefully enters the gym.

 

-

"Uh Liberty." Steve clears his throat.

 

-

Liberty turns around to face Steve. Sweat running down her face, knuckles cut up, and her muscles aching.

 

-

"What?" Liberty huffs.

 

"I was just on my way, to find Fury. When I noticed you were in here." Steve shrugs.

 

"So you thought I'd be open to talking?" Liberty asks, as she tries to steady her breathing.

 

"I've decided to stay, for Bucky. But I'm willing to work with Lizzie." Steve begins.

 

"Good for you. You're still an ass." Liberty sighs, as she grabs a towel.

 

"Language!" Peter yells from the hall.

 

-

Steve cringes.

 

-

Liberty laughs, as she dries her face.

 

-

"I realize I was a bit harsh-"

 

"Harsh? Harsh?" Liberty snaps. "You black listed Lizzie, before you even spoke to her!"

 

-

Steve opens his mouth.

 

-

"I know, Lizzie attacking Bucky... Wasn't exactly helping the situation. But Bucky completely understood! Unlike you..." Liberty cuts Steve off.

 

-

Steve closes his mouth.

 

-

"You may be, 'god’s righteous man'. Or the world's, 'greatest soldier'." Liberty laughs annoyed.

 

-

Steve furrows his brow.

 

-

"You can go to hell." Liberty shakes her head.

 

-

Liberty shoves past Steve, as she tries leaving the gym.

 

-

"Liberty-" Steve gently grabs her arm.

 

-

Liberty pulls her arm away, and tries punching Steve.

 

-

"So it's going to be like that?" Steve sighs, as he catches Liberty's fist.

 

-

Liberty uses her free hand, to punch Steve in the gut.

 

-

Steve doubles over, and twists Liberty's arm.

 

-

Liberty growls in pain, and hits Steve in the face.

 

-

Steve ducks, and shoves Liberty back.

 

-

"Afraid to hit a girl?" Liberty asks.

 

"Nope. I could do this all day." Steve sighs.

 

"Good, prove it!" Liberty smirks.


	74. Fight me old man

Liberty uses her left foot to kick Steve in the gut.

 

-

Steve falls on his back, he rolls his weight to his shoulders, and uses his hands and momentum of his legs to get back on his feet again.

 

-

"Don't go easy on me, old man." Liberty smirks.

 

"I didn't plan on it." Steve says, he throws a punch at Liberty's head.

 

-

Liberty blocks Steve's fist with her forearm.

 

-

Steve then uses his other fist, to throw a punch at Liberty's gut.

 

-

Liberty blocks that punch as well. As she kicks Steve in knee, forcing him to kneel.

 

-

Steve instinctively blocks his face, with his arms while Liberty tries to knee him.

 

-

Liberty growls annoyed, as Steve pushes her knee back.

 

-

Steve stays on his knees, as he grabs Liberty's ankle.

 

-

Liberty tries kicking Steve's hand off. Giving him exactly what he wanted.

 

-

Steve yanks upwards on liberty's ankle. Forcing her to lose her balance, and fall flat on her back.

 

-

Liberty makes an audible, thud, when she hits the floor.

 

-

Steve stares at Liberty, unsure if he actually hurt her.

 

-

Liberty is up on her hands and knees with a vengeance.

 

-

Steve doesn't see it coming, as Liberty's foot kicks him in the face.

 

-

Steve falls to his hands and knees. He shakes his head as he tries to steady himself.

 

-

Liberty gets to her feet, and she tries punching Steve.

 

-

Steve is finding Liberty easy to read. He ducks away from her fist. He then tries kicking her feet out from under her.

 

-

Liberty keeps steady on her feet, even though her punch misses, and then she jumps over Steve's foot.

 

-

Steve adjusts his weight, to kneeling on one knee.

 

-

Liberty lands on her feet, and she tries kicking Steve again.

 

-

Steve's quick reflexes help him grab Liberty's foot.

 

-

Liberty is forced to balance on one foot.

 

-

"Not today." Steve smirks.

 

"That's what you think." Liberty smiles.

 

-

Liberty blindsides Steve, by kicking him with her free foot.

 

-

Steve falls on to his side, his temple is starting to bleed.

 

-

Liberty manages to stay on her feet. She sees Steve down, and she takes advantage.

 

-

Steve touches his right temple. He checks his fingers, to confirm he's bleeding. When he looks up, Liberty is straddling his lap.

 

-

"Can't keep up old man?" Liberty teases.

 

-

Steve brings up his hands to block Liberty.

 

-

Liberty grabs Steve's hands, to tuck them under her knees, and hit Steve one last time.

 

-

Instead, Steve pushes back on Liberty, forcing her to lose her balance, and Steve pushes up on his hips.

 

-

Liberty ends up pinned under Steve, with her hands held over her head.

 

-

Steve doesn't try hitting Liberty. He breathes heavily, as he stares down at Liberty.

 

-

Liberty's anger starts to finally drain, as she looks up at Steve, and she tries catching her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I imagine people aren't going to like what I wrote. Or you have a different opinion, on how Steve would handle this. Which I'm open to reading, if you want to leave a comment.  
> But honestly, I don't think Steve would actually hit a female.   
> I watched videos of his fights, from the movies and I concluded no matter the fight. Steve is more than likely going to block the hits, than really hit someone. Aside from fighting Tony and the elevator scene in "The Winter Soldier". Yeah I do my homework, before writing most things.


	75. You're an idiot

Liberty's never realized how, blue Steve's eyes were until now.

 

-

A light blush kisses Steve's cheeks, as he studies Liberty's face.

 

\----

"Boy, they're worse than we were." Winters laughs.

 

-

Liberty and Steve look at the gym doors.

 

-

Winters is leaning against Bucky as she laughs.

 

-

"At least she didn't try to kill Steve." Bucky teases.

 

"That is true, and they weren't screaming in Russian." Winters smiles.

 

-

Liberty looks at Steve, she wiggles her hands free, and shoves him off of her.

 

-

Steve falls back onto his butt, confused and embarrassed.

 

-

Liberty marches out of the gym. She grabs Winters' arm roughly, dragging her along.

 

-

"Uh-oh." Bucky laughs.

 

-

Winters giggles as Liberty drags her to her room.

 

-

Leaving Bucky to deal with Steve.

 

\----

"Alright punk, so what was that?" Bucky asks, crossing his arms.

 

"What?" Steve asks as he sighs.

 

"Did you work up enough sexual tension?" Bucky chuckles.

 

"Speak for yourself there Buck'." Steve rolls his eyes.

 

"Hey Lizzie tried killing me. She didn't try fighting me, in order to resist her feelings." Bucky scoffs.

 

"What feelings? Haven't you noticed, Aurora kind of hates me?" Steve shakes his head.

 

"That's not exactly what I saw. Towards the end there." Bucky smirks.

 

-

Steve refuses a response, as he gets to his feet.

 

-

"Well if Aurora doesn't like you right now. It's almost obvious, that you have the hots for her." Bucky shrugs.

 

"Is this pep talk supposed to help me?" Steve asks, as he walks into the hall.

 

"No. I just enjoy pointing out, you're an idiot." Bucky chuckles.

 

"Gee thanks." Steve says, slightly annoyed.

 

"No problem pal. I'm with you, until the end of the line." Bucky smiles, nudging Steve with his elbow.


	76. How blue are his eyes?

Liberty roughly shoves Winters into her room. She then immediately locks the door behind them.

 

\----

"Your panties that tight right now?" Winters laughs.

 

"Shut up! I don't know what you saw, but-"

 

"But nothing!" Winters snaps. "You and Steve have some tension, he needs to work out of you."

 

"And you don't towards Bucky?" Liberty challenges.

 

"I'm better at keeping it under wraps." Winters shrugs.

 

"Bullshit!" Liberty laughs.

 

"I saw the way, you stared into Steve's eyes." Winters smiles. "Tell me, how blue are they exactly?"

 

"It's like looking out at the ocean, and being memorized by it. Sometimes it's hard to look away." Liberty answers without thinking. "I think his eyes have, of a shimmer of green in them."

 

-

Winters tries her hardest not to giggle.

 

-

"What? You think you're so innocent? That you're hilarious, and immune?" Liberty says annoyed.

 

"I literally said nothing." Winters shrugs.

 

"Tell me about Bucky's eyes, how blue are they?" Liberty challenges.

 

"They're very blue, and almost grey." Winters shrugs.

 

"Very funny. Try again." Liberty crosses her arms.

 

"Alright. His eyes are blue, they're a very uniquely light blue, and they often look grey." Winters smiles.

 

"I'm going to punch you! Remember, I just beat up Captain America." Liberty threatens, holding up her fist.

 

"Alright, alright!" Winters rolls her eyes.

 

"Spill it!" Liberty snaps.

 

"His eyes are uniquely blue, they're always very kind looking no matter his mood, and they're gorgeous. It's easy to get lost looking at him. I mean if you're in a sour mood. You could honestly just look into his eyes, and you don't remember why you were upset. It's almost impossible not to smile, looking at him." Winters answers honestly.

 

"That's more than I expected." Liberty smiles.

 

"Yeah, but how do we stay professional? Knowing Papa Clint, we have a mission coming up eventually." Winters shakes her head.

 

"We've managed so far. We might as well just keep going." Liberty shrugs.

 

-

Winters nods.

 

-

"Hey... how did you and Bucky, end up outside of the gym?" Liberty asks.

 

"We heard something hit the floor. So we rushed out of my room, to find out who it was." Winters shrugs.

 

"Oh yeah... I did hit the floor pretty hard." Liberty shakes her head.

 

"I honestly thought, you were throwing Peter around." Winters laughs.

 

"Not yet." Liberty snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked and was allowed, to use my friend's exact words about Steve's eyes. I'm sure after actually reading this, she's going to kill me.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I've made the joke here before or not. But inner me, that usually says things I wouldn't... my friend has named Margret, she often shows in my writing. Anyway, to clarify on Bucky's eyes... that wasn't Margret, that was 100% me. Although I did hold back a little, because I realized my friend could use it against me. But I went for it anyway regardless.


	77. Dress for a mission

"Hang on... You and Bucky were in your room together?" Liberty asks.

 

"It wasn't like that. I'm professional with-"

 

"You almost killed him, you tried triggering him to kill you, and-"

 

"We've only been talking. We're trying to work through that incident." Winters shrugs.

 

"How's that going?" Liberty asks.

 

"I still have it in the back of my head-"

 

"If you go, I go." Clint says, surprising the pair.

 

"Clint-"

 

"You're a great agent Lizzie, and you need someone to protect you." Clint nonchalantly shrugs.

 

-

Lizzie nods.

 

-

"Problem for her is, she isn't going anywhere." Liberty demands.

 

-

Winters laughs.

 

\---

"So Aurora, you're trying to kill Steve now?" Clint asks.

 

"I was only defending-"

 

"Fair enough." Clint raises his hand. "I don't care about details. We have other things to worry about."

 

"What's going on?" Winters asks.

 

"We need to go breakup a Hydra base." Clint sighs.

 

"One still exists?" Winters asks, getting a rush of fear.

 

"There's several. We're hoping this one, leads us to their headquarters." Clint explains.

 

"Who's going?" Liberty asks.

 

"Director Fury wants Rogers, and-" Clint hesitates.

 

"Bucky." Winters whispers.

 

"Do you feel-?"

 

"He isn't a monster Clint!" Winters snaps.

 

"Get ready in ten." Clint turns his back.

 

"What about Ali and Peter?" Liberty asks.

 

"They're not needed. They'll be here with Tony and Bruce." Clint says, with his back turned.

 

"They're going to use the facility?" Winters asks.

 

"Yep." Clint says, and he walks away.

 

\--

"What was that?" Liberty asks, looking at Winters.

 

"Me being unprofessional." Winters says, as she walks to her room.

 

-

Liberty shakes her head, and she changes for the mission.


	78. Arriving to the base

Twenty minutes later, and the team is on the twin jet.

 

\--

Liberty mission suit is: a black catsuit, black combat boots, and a gun holster on each thigh.

 

-

Winters mission suit is: long black pants with large pockets, black boots that go up her calf, and a black T-shirt under a long black jacket with sleeves that go to her elbows.

 

\----

On the twin jet.

 

\--

Clint is controlling the jet.

 

-

Steve is standing in the middle of the jet. Looking over blue prints of the base.

 

-

Liberty is in the corner prepping her guns, cleaning her knives, and checking her stun guns.

 

-

Winters is sitting on the floor, in the corner of the jet. She's putting her knives away, and she's mentally preparing herself.

 

\---

Winters hasn't been on a mission, to take down a Hydra base before. She's actually never been near a base, in years...

 

-

"Hey." Bucky says, startling Winters.

 

"Hey..." Winters sighs.

 

"Sorry I didn't-"

 

"It's okay." Winters shrugs it off.

 

"Can I sit?" Bucky asks.

 

"Sure." Winters nods.

 

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Bucky asks.

 

"Just don't tell anyone." Winters forces a smile.

 

"Right." Bucky nods.

 

"I'm actually new to this." Winters admits.

 

"You're-?"

 

"I used to sit behind a computer, or I went undercover. I've never taken down Hydra. Papa Clint always saw that, I didn't get involved with Hydra." Winters explains.

 

"Then what's changed?" Bucky asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"You." Winters mumbles.

 

"What?" Bucky asks.

 

\--

"Okay kids, strap in. They don't know about us yet, so we have to land quickly." Clint explains.

 

-

Winters and Bucky get up from the floor together. They take the seats available against the wall.

 

-

Steve joins Liberty against the opposite wall.

 

-

"Hang on." Clint orders.

 

-

Winters holds onto the bottom of her seat.

 

-

The jet jerks back and forth, as trees crumble under its weight.

 

\--

Clint deploys the landing gear, and the jet lands harshly on the ground.

 

-

Steve forgot to strap himself in. Causing him to be thrown onto the floor.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Liberty asks, as she releases her straps.

 

"Yeah." Steve nods, shrugging off the fall.

 

\--

Bucky across the jet, shakes his head with a chuckle.

 

-

"Still that little kid in Brooklyn?" Winters asks.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

-

Winters smiles.

 

\----

"Okay guys be cautious. We're right outside the base gate." Clint says, as he grabs his quiver and bow.

 

-

Liberty grabs an extra gun, she cocks it, and then she holds it at her side.

 

-

Steve grabs his shield.

 

-

Bucky grabs two guns of different sizes, and a few pocket knives.

 

-

Winters grabs a gun.

 

\---

"Ear pieces on, stay close, and always keep in contact!" Clint orders. "Let's go."

 

-

Clint opens the jet door, and they all walk out one by one.


	79. Looking through the base

There's snow on the ground. Forcing the group, to walk as gingerly as possible.

-

For Clint that was easy, for everyone else... Not necessarily.

 

\--

Winters takes a wrong step, accidentally setting off a laser sensor, and triggering an automatic gun positioned at the gate.

 

-

Winters gasps in surprise, as the gun aims right at her.

 

-

Steve quickly puts his arm around Winters, he blocks them both with his shield, and bullets bounce right off of it.

 

-

"I got it." Clint says, as he takes out the weapon with an arrow.

 

"Sorry." Winters apologizes.

 

"It happens." Steve shrugs it off.

 

-

Winters nods.

 

\---

"Come on." Liberty says, as Steve breaks open the gate.

 

"Keep your eyes peeled." Clint warns, as he follows Steve through the gate.

 

-

"Come on let's go the faster route." Liberty suggests.

 

"Faster?" Winters asks, as she follows Liberty.

 

-

Liberty finds a window on the side of the building. It's about fifteen feet from the gate.

 

\--

Liberty masterfully opens the window, she pulls herself up, and she falls into the building.

 

-

Winters laughs slightly.

 

-

"I don't know that-" Bucky's hand rests on Winters shoulder. "That you should do that."

 

"That's the point." Winters smiles. "Be a gentleman?"

 

-

Bucky smirks. He holds his hands on top of each other.

 

-

Winters steps on Bucky's hands, and he helps lift her into the window.

 

\--

Winters lands on the other side, she stays kneeled to the ground, and she finds the building empty.

 

-

Strange for an active base, with a working guard system, and it's completely empty.

 

\--

Winters gets up and she slowly walks away from the window.

 

\---

"Lizzie. Lizzie where are you?" Clint's voice asks in her ear.

 

"It looks like a back office." Winters says, as she walks over to a desk.

 

-

A thud sounds on the floor.

 

-

Winters turns to the window defensively.

 

-

"Just me." Bucky holds up his hands.

 

-

Winters nods, and she turns back to the desk.

 

\--

On the desk are scattered papers, the words are in Russian, and they look like blue prints.

 

-

Winters picks up one of the papers.

 

-

"What is it?" Bucky asks.

 

"Nothing." Winters lies.

 

"We should keep going." Bucky says, as he heads towards the door.

 

-

Winters nods as she pockets the paper.


	80. Too quiet

Bucky cautiously walks out the door first.

 

-

Winters follows in his shadow.

 

-

"It's empty?" Winters says confused.

 

"Is anyone seeing any life?" Bucky asks.

 

"No." Steve answers.

 

"I'm headed towards the basement. Something isn't right here." Clint answers.

 

"Aurora where are you?" Winters asks.

 

"She's right here." A thick accented voice answers.

 

-

Winters turns around, to find her friend in a headlock, and a gun to her head.

 

-

"Drop the gun!" The man snaps, when Bucky turns around.

 

-

Liberty rolls her eyes annoyed.

 

-

Bucky does as he's told.

 

-

Winters raises her hands.

 

-

"You really thought, this place would be empty?" The man chuckles.

 

"No we obviously thought something was up." Winters shrugs.

 

"You." The man squints at Winters. "You seem familiar."

 

-

Winters tilts her head at his squinting.

 

\--

Liberty struggles against the man.

 

-

"Hey!" The man snaps.

 

\--

Winters notices his face is cut, he's got markings on the side of his head, and his squinting...

 

\--

Winters reaches in her pocket, and she grabs a knife.

 

-

The man turns his head back to Winters. He continues squinting, as he struggles to hold Liberty.

 

-

"Bomb!" Winters yells.

 

-

Liberty drops her weight, surprising the man, and Winters throws one of her knives.

 

-

Liberty's butt hits the wood floor, she quickly crawls away, and she gets to her feet.

 

-

Within those matter of seconds, or minutes even.

 

-

Winters' knife finds a sweet spot in the man's shoulder, causing him to drop the gun, and he tries pulling the knife out almost immediately.

 

-

Liberty takes Bucky's gun, and she shoots the man in the head.

 

-

The man's head jerks backwards, his arms fall limp to his side, and his body collapses to the floor.

 

\--

"Here." Liberty gives Bucky his gun back.

 

"Wow." Bucky says impressed.

 

-

Winters walks up to the body, and she retrieves her knife.

 

-

"You gotta be able to trust someone." Liberty shrugs.

 

"Is bomb your safe word?" Bucky asks, with a slight chuckle.

 

"It's an old form of-" Winters nods instead.

 

"Obviously it still works." Liberty sighs.

 

\---

"Is everyone ok? Lizzie? Aurora?" Clint panics.

 

"We're fine. We found and handled one Hydra agent." Liberty answers.

 

"Bucky?" Steve asks.

 

"I witnessed it, and it was pretty damn impressive." Bucky smiles at the women.

 

"Good, keep moving. The basement is empty." Clint orders.

 

"I found another office, but it's empty." Steve informs them.

 

"I think I saw a stairs. I think we should check it out." Liberty shrugs.

 

"Be careful." Clint agrees.


	81. Things are blowing up

"Alright, why don't we-?"

 

"Sh!" Winters snaps.

 

"What?" Liberty asks confused.

 

"Something isn't-" Winters turns around slowly.

 

\--

"I knew you'd return eventually." A man says, as he emerges from the shadows.

 

-

Winters stares at him wide eyed.

 

-

"Stay where you are!" Liberty warns, pointing her gun at him.

 

-

The man disregards Liberty, his eyes are set on Bucky.

 

-

"Do you remember this place? Probably not I suppose." The man shrugs. "We had to rebuild, after Rogers burned it down."

 

-

Bucky's body involuntary twitches, as he aims his gun at the man.

 

-

"You remember a little, don't you? I can see it in your face." The man chuckles.

 

-

Winters holds onto her knife tightly.

 

-

"You my dear... Seem oddly familiar." The man lays eyes on Winters.

 

-

Winters' heart is racing, but she holds a poker face.

 

-

"Your hair, it's much longer now." The man looks her over. His eyes find the fabric covering her wrist.

 

\--

"No!" The man locks eyes with Winters. "It cannot be..."

 

-

Winters glances over at Bucky confused.

 

-

"What are you talking about?" Liberty asks, as she moves closer to Winters.

 

"You don't understand how dangerous she is!" The man warns.

 

"You made a monster!" Winters snaps.

 

"My dear, you were a monster... Way before Hydra made you. We just amplified the monster." The man shakes his head.

 

"What?" Winters asks confused.

 

\--

"Огонь сейчас!" The man shouts at the shadows.

(Fire now!)

 

-

Winters looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Four minions of Hydra, step forward. Their guns are aimed at, Bucky and Liberty.

 

-

"Сейчас!" The man shouts.

(Now!)

 

-

The guards pull the trigger on, their automatic weapons at the same time.

 

-

Winters shoves Liberty aside, getting her out of the line of fire.

 

-

Bucky turns around, and he starts shooting back immediately.

 

-

Winters takes a gun off Bucky's back, and she starts shooting.

 

\--

Liberty slides across the floor, when she comes to a stop. She grabs a small bomb from her pocket, and she throws it.

 

-

"Bomb!" Liberty shouts, as she covers her head.

 

-

Winters drops to the floor.

 

-

Bucky uses his body, to protect Winters.

 

\--

The guards don't see the bomb, until it goes off.

 

-

The bomb blows a hole in the room, the guards are now meat chunks, and the air is filled with dust.

 

\----

Liberty looks up, she shakes the dust off of herself, and she looks around.

 

-

"Wi-?"

 

"I'm fine." Winters says, as Bucky stands up.

 

"Bucky?" Liberty asks, as she stands.

 

"Fine." Bucky nods.

 

"Who was that man?" Liberty asks.

 

"I-I-I don't know." Bucky shrugs.

 

"No idea." Winters lies.

 

\---

"I think it's time we-"

 

-

Winter yelps as something stings her arm.

 

-

Bucky grabs Winters' arm, and he yanks out a little dart.

 

-

"What the hell is that?" Winters asks.

 

"They injected you with something." Bucky says, as he hands her the dart.

 

"They what?" Winters asks, she tries taking the needle. But she drops it, her arms become heavy, and she starts to faint.

 

"Lizzie!" Liberty shouts, as Winters eyes roll back into her head.

 

-

Bucky grabs Winters, he throws her over his shoulder, and he turns to Liberty.

 

-

"We need to leave!" Bucky orders.

 

-

Liberty nods.

 

\----

"Guys what's going on? Did someone set off a bomb?" Steve asks.

 

"We need to go! They injected Winters with something. She's unconscious right now!" Liberty says, as she Bucky look for the front door.

 

"Who injected her?" Clint asks.

 

"Some guy, he seemed to recognize her." Liberty states.

 

"Bucky get Lizzie to the jet, strap her to a chair, and don't go near her after that. Do you understand?" Clint orders.

 

"What? Clint she might be-"

 

"Do you understand?" Clint shouts in his ear.

 

-

Bucky can't respond, as more guards appear, and they start shooting.

 

-

"You're not taking the girl!" They shout.


	82. Small Void

Steve throws his shield, taking out several guards in his path.

 

\----

"Liberty, location!" Steve demands.

 

-

Steve's met with static feedback, and the sounds of guns going off.

 

-

"Liberty!" Steve tries again.

 

\--

A hidden guard shoots at Steve, while he runs through the hall.

 

-

Steve sighs annoyed, he stops running, and turns to the guard.

 

-

The guard is immediately intimidated. He lowers his gun, with a sheepish shrug.

 

-

Steve rolls his eyes, and he punches the guard in the face.

 

-

The guard drops to Steve's feet.

 

-

Steve rolls his neck, and he starts running again.

 

\--

"Barton, location!" Steve demands.

 

"Right above you Cap." Clint says, as he jumps down from the rafters.

 

"Liberty isn't picking up, all I'm getting is feedback." Steve says, as the men run together.

 

"I'm sure they're under heavy fire. Hydra isn't going to let, Lizzie escape again." Clint states.

 

"Clint is Lizzie dangerous?" Steve asks, as he slows to a walk.

 

"Cap I can't-" Clint slows down too.

 

"Is she dangerous?" Steve asks again.

 

"Yes. Right now, she is." Clint nods.

 

"Clint she's unconscious." Steve furrows his brow.

 

"Lizzie is, but the Void isn't." Clint says, as he starts running again.

 

-

Steve quickly out runs Clint, on his way to help Liberty and Bucky.

 

\----

"Bucky get back!" Liberty shouts, as she hides behind a pillar.

 

-

Bucky is forced back too, he's shot twice in the side, and he tries to gently set Lizzie's body down.

 

\--

Bucky cocks his gun, and he puts his back against his own pillar.

 

-

The guards are directed at Liberty.

 

-

Bucky steps out from his hiding spot, he fires twice.

 

\--

One guard is shot, and a second gets off several rounds before being killed.

 

-

Bucky tries deflecting the bullets, using his metal hand, and a single bullet accidentally finds a home in Lizzie's thigh.

 

\--

"Buck'!" Steve shouts.

 

-

Bucky turns to Steve confused.

 

\--

Lizzie's eyes pop open, she gets to her feet in a zombie like fashion, and she takes Bucky's gun.

 

\--

"Bucky get away from her!" Steve shouts, as Lizzie points the gun at him.

 

-

Bucky looks Lizzie dead in the eye. But it isn't Lizzie who's looking back at him.

 

\--

Two guards that are left standing. Continue to fire at liberty's hiding spot.

 

-

Lizzie turns the gun on the guards. Without even looking, she kills them both with a single shot.

 

-

Bucky's slightly rattled, by the shell of a person standing before him.

 

\--

"Buck'!" Steve shouts.

 

\---

"Заказы?" Lizzie asks.

(Orders?)

 

"Спящий солдат." Bucky chocks out.

(Stand down soldier)

 

-

Lizzie's body turns limp again.

 

-

Bucky catches her, and puts her back over his shoulder.

 

-

Steve stares in disbelief.

 

\---

"Jet now!" Clint orders, as he runs past everyone.

 

-

Bucky holds Lizzie's body tightly, as he tries running back to the jet.

 

\--

Clint left the jet doors open, allowing everyone to run in immediately, and Clint starts the jet.

 

-

Bucky straps Lizzie to a seat, and then he walks to the opposite side.

 

\--

Liberty straps herself in, next to Steve, and Bucky stands while the jet door closes.

 

-

"Hang on!" Clint says, as the jet takes off.


	83. Fighting the Void

Although Lizzie's body sits limp in her seat. Her mind is fighting... Fighting against a form of virus that often lies dormant in her.

 

\----

"Get off me!" Lizzie screams, as she desperately fights.

 

-

A big figure has Lizzie pinned down, their hands are on her wrists, and their body is over hers.

 

-

"Stop!" Lizzie begs, as she tries to get a free hand.

 

-

The figure doesn't have to try, they're obviously stronger than Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie's eyes start to tear up, her arms feel like they might break, and she is losing hope.

 

\--

"Please!" Lizzie begs.

 

-

The figure tighten their grip on Lizzie's right wrist.

 

-

Lizzie starts screaming in pain, tears roll down her face, and she's forced to give up. All because it feels like, her flesh is on fire.

 

\--

"Ah! Stop!" Lizzie chokes out.

 

-

Lizzie watches are her flesh, practically melts off her wrist.

 

-

"Noooo!" Lizzie screams in a panic.

 

"Вы не более, чем эксперимент." The figure hisses.

(You're nothing more, than an experiment.)

 

"I'm a person! I've fought this before, I can do it again!" Lizzie says through tears.

 

"Ты убьешь его, пока он не убьет тебя. Это была ваша миссия." The figure shouts.

(You'll kill him, before he kills you. That was your mission.)

 

"No one's killing anyone!" Lizzie clenches her jaw.

 

"Вы оба монстры." The figure laughs.

(Both of you are monsters.)

 

"No we're not!" Lizzie says, as she finally pushes the figure off.

 

-

Lizzie looks at her wrist, it's been reduced to muscle and bone. She slows a scream as she looks around.

 

\--

There isn't anything but darkness. Just pure black, it could swallow Lizzie whole if it wanted.

 

\---

Lizzie looks at her wrist again. She has to think of a way out. She must've been taken hostage, after she was shot with the dart.

 

-

Right?

 

\---

A pair of hands reach out from the darkness. They grab Lizzie's wrists, frightening her.

 

-

"Get off! Get away from me!" Lizzie screams, as she tries shaking them loose.

 

-

Lizzie's jerked forward, the sounds of a monitor scream in her ears, and a light blinds her.

 

\--

"Lizzie stop! Lizzie!" Bucky shouts, as he holds her wrists.

 

-

Lizzie's eyes open, and then she shuts them right away. Her body stops fighting, and her mind tried making sense of where she is.

 

-

"Lizzie..." Bucky hesitates, still holding her wrists.

 

\--

Lizzie slowly opens her eyes.

 

-

"Bucky?" Lizzie says confused.

 

"You're okay." Bucky states. "You're safe."

 

-

Lizzie looks around, she back at headquarters, and she's in the med bay.

 

-

Bucky releases Lizzie's wrists, upon confirmation that it's really her.

 

\---

"What happened?" Lizzie asks, as she sits up. "Ah!"

 

"You were shot in the leg." Bucky says, as he turns away.

 

\--

Clint had to cut Lizzie's pants off, he left her in her shirt and panties, and he stitched up her leg.

 

\--

Lizzie blushes as she covers herself with a blanket.

 

\---

"Did I-?" Lizzie begins to ask.

 

"Just Hydra guards." Bucky shrugs.

 

-

Lizzie nods.

 

-

"We still don't know what they injected you with. Clint's insistent, I stay away from you." Bucky adds.

 

"That sounds like him." Lizzie nods.

 

-

Bucky turns to Lizzie, he holds his side, and he tries offering a sympathetic smile.

 

\--

"You're shot!" Lizzie shouts, noticing the blood on Bucky's fleshed hand.

 

"It's nothing." Bucky waves it off.

 

"Why weren't you helped?" Lizzie asks.

 

-

Bucky shrugs as he stares at Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie rolls her eyes, and she carefully gets down from the med table.


	84. Hidden shame

"Lizzie you really shouldn't-"

 

-

Lizzie gingerly puts weight, on her injured leg.

 

-

"I'm going to need to cut your shirt. So I hope you aren't attached to it... Physically or metaphorically." Winters grabs a pair of scissors.

 

-

Bucky looks away.

 

\--

Winters cuts Bucky's shirt open. She finds four gunshot wounds, clustered together on his left side.

 

\--

"I'm going to numb you with something." Winter says, as she sets the scissors down.

 

"No." Bucky whispers.

 

"What?" Winters asks confused.

 

"I don't want anything." Bucky insists.

 

"Are you sure, you don't want a painkiller?" Winters asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"I'm fine." Bucky nods.

 

"Alright you stubborn old man." Winters mumbles.

 

-

Bucky smiles.

 

-

"This might sting, you big baby." Winters teases.

 

-

Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

-

Winters soaks a cloth in alcohol. She gently dabs the open wounds.

 

-

Bucky flinches slightly.

 

-

Winters smiles to herself.

 

-

Bucky growls annoyed.

 

\--

Winters puts down the cloth, she picks up a sterile scalpel, and sterile tweezers.

 

-

"Try not to move." Winters suggests, as she starts digging in Bucky's side.

 

-

Bucky clenches his jaw slightly, his hands grip the table behind him, and he looks up at the ceiling.

 

-

Winters shakes her head, he should've let her numb him up.

 

\--

Bucky's muscles tighten, when Winters finds the first bullet.

 

-

"Please relax." Winters orders, as she drops the bullet on the tray.

 

-

Bucky nods as Winters goes back to digging.

 

\---

Three bullets later, Winters picks up a sterile needle and thread.

 

-

"We're almost done, I promise." Winters offered a sympathetic smile.

 

-

Bucky sighs with a nod.

 

-

Winters tries to gently, and carefully stitch the wounds shut.

 

-

Bucky flinches, with each tug of the thread.

 

-

Winters snorts, as she purposely tugs hard.

 

\---

Ten stitches later. Winters covers Bucky's side, with a bandage and tape.

 

-

"Thanks." Bucky sighs relieved.

 

"I want to see, if you have any other-" Winters pushes back Bucky's shirt.

 

\--

Bucky looks down at his side.

 

\--

Winters' right hand brushes against, the scars on the left side of Bucky's chest and metal shoulder.

 

-

Bucky's flesh hand quickly, grabs Winters' wrist.

 

-

Winters gasps surprised.

 

-

Bucky stares at Winters. It's hard to tell if he's angry, or possibly ashamed.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Winters blurts out.

 

\--

Bucky's grip tightens slightly on Winters' wrist.

 

-

Winters heart begins to race.

 

\--

"You're not the only one, with scars their ashamed of." Bucky stares at Winters.

 

-

Winters furrows her brow.

 

-

"Thank you for your help." Bucky says, as he lets Winters go.

 

"Bucky-"

 

-

Bucky leaves the room.

 

-

"Dammit." Winters whispers.


	85. Void nightmares

Left feeling like she accidentally crossed a line. Winters limps her way, to her room.

 

\--

Everyone else is already in their room. Or their going over a new plan, in Fury's office.

 

\----

Winters sits on her bed, she’s already changed her shirt, and she doesn't bother putting on pants.

 

\--

"Why didn't I leave well enough alone?" Winters asks herself.

 

-

Winters carefully lifts her feet, she lies on her back in bed, and she stares at the ceiling.

 

\--

Winters eventually falls asleep, only to be plagued by a nightmare.

 

\----

Вы не более, чем эксперимент." A voice hisses.

(You're nothing more, than an experiment.)

 

-

Winters scrunches up her nose.

 

-

"Ты убьешь его, пока он не убьет тебя. Это была ваша миссия." The voice continues.

(You'll kill him, before he kills you. That was your mission.)

 

-

Winters tries waving off, the invisible being.

 

-

"Вы оба монстры." The voice laughs.

(Both of you are monsters.)

 

-

Winters huffs annoyed.

 

\--

A hand reaches out, and grabs Lizzie's right wrist.

 

-

Lizzie opens her mouth to scream in pain. But she doesn't have a voice, she makes no sound at all. Her flesh feels like it’s on fire, all over again.

 

-

The hand tightens its grip.

 

-

Lizzie watches in horror as her-

 

\--

Hands grab Winters' shoulders, as they shake her. It frightens her more, than her nightmare.

 

\----

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Bucky shouts, waking her.

 

-

Lizzie's eyes open immediately, she's met with Bucky's face, and she shoves him away.

 

-

Bucky stays sitting on Winters' bed.

 

\--

The lamp next to the bed, has been turned on by Bucky.

 

\--

Winters pushes herself into the corner, her back against the wall, and her knees against her chest.

 

-

"It's just me." Bucky holds his hands up defensively.

 

-

Winters looks around, she's breathing heavily, and her body is covered in sweat.

 

-

"We're in your room." Bucky whispers calmly. He feels like he's talking to himself.

 

\---

Many nights between running, and trying to find Steve again. Bucky's always had nightmares. His nightmares would get so bad, he'd wake himself up screaming. His body covered in sweat, he'd find himself alone on his floor mattress, and he'd wish he had someone to ground him. Eventually Bucky would learn not to sleep. Or at least try not to dream.

 

-

But tonight is a first for Bucky. Tonight, he's grounding Lizzie.

 

\---

"You were having a nightmare." Bucky calmly states.

 

"What?" Lizzie asks confused, as she starts to calm down.

 

"It was just a nightmare." Bucky says again.

 

"But how-? How did you wake me?" Lizzie asks breathless.

 

"I heard you screaming." Bucky sighs sadly.

 

"Where's-?"

 

"She's out with Steve and Clint. Tony is in his lab, Bruce is sleeping on the other end of the building, and Ali and Peter are on the roof." Bucky explains.

 

-

Lizzie nods.


	86. Thank you

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bucky whispers.

 

"What?" Lizzie asks confused.

 

"You were talking in your sleep." Bucky shrugs.

 

"I was?" Lizzie asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Ты убьешь его, пока он не убьет тебя. Это была ваша миссия." Bucky repeats the words to Lizzie.

(You'll kill him, before he kills you. That was your mission.)

 

"Bucky I'm so-" Lizzie gasps, as she covers her mouth.

 

"I've had similar nightmares. I get it." Bucky shrugs it off.

 

"Bucky I don't-"

 

"I know." Bucky nods, as he holds out his flesh hand.

 

-

Lizzie stares at Bucky, while she takes his hand.

 

-

Bucky pulls Lizzie away from the corner.

 

-

Lizzie crawls closer to Bucky on the bed.

 

\--

"It's okay." Bucky smiles.

 

-

Lizzie nods, her cheeks flush, and she remembers she's not wearing pants.

 

-

"This is so embarrassing..." Lizzie mumbles, as she covers herself with her blanket.

 

-

Bucky clears his throat, with a slight chuckle.

 

-

"I know I'm an ex-assassin and a member of shield. I shouldn't be bothered, by such menial things." Lizzie says, as she hides behind her hands.

 

"It keeps you human." Bucky shrugs.

 

"It also makes me cold." Lizzie lightly giggles, with a shiver.

 

-

Bucky nods as he touches his side.

 

\---

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asks, as she notices Bucky cringe.

 

"No, it doesn't hurt that much." Bucky lies.

 

"Let me look anyway." Lizzie says, as she peels back the bandage.

 

-

Bucky turns his body, so Lizzie can see it better.

 

-

"The stitches still look good. Are you sure it isn't sore?" Lizzie lightly pushes on the wound.

 

-

Bucky grunts and his metal hand, grabs Lizzie's bare right wrist.

 

-

Lizzie looks up at Bucky.

 

-

"Sorry." Lizzie innocently smiles.

 

-

Bucky forces a smile.

 

\----

Lizzie looks down at Bucky's, left shoulder and chest.

 

-

"Do they still hurt?" Lizzie asks.

 

"What?" Bucky asks confused.

 

"These." Lizzie says, as she lightly touches the scars on Bucky's chest.

 

-

The skin on Bucky's chest, twitches under Lizzie's touch.

 

-

Bucky turns his head away.

 

\--

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be- I'm over stepping- You're not comfortable- I'm sorry." Lizzie rambles, as she pulls away.

 

-

Bucky chuckles.

 

-

"What?" Lizzie asks confused.

 

-

Bucky looks back at Lizzie and he smiles.

 

\--

"What's so funny?" Lizzie asks annoyed.

 

"Does this still hurt?" Bucky asks, as he grabs Lizzie's right arm with his metal hand.

 

-

Lizzie looks down.

 

-

Bucky's flesh fingers touch Lizzie's scar.

 

\--

Lizzie furrows her brow. She's never allowed anyone to touch her scar. She's never touched it really, herself either.

 

\--

"It feels different doesn't it?" Bucky asks, with a slight smile.

 

"Yeah..." Lizzie nods, as she looks up at Bucky.

 

\---

Bucky stares at Lizzie.

 

-

"What?" Lizzie asks, with a small smile.

 

"Nothing. Sorry." Bucky says, as he sits back.

 

"Bucky you can tell me." Lizzie smiles.

 

"I-I-I just thought uh..." Bucky chuckles embarrassed.

 

"Did you want to kiss me?" Lizzie asks.

 

-

Bucky nonchalantly shrugs.

 

-

"Did you lose your 1940's charm?" Lizzie teases.

 

-

Bucky scoffs.

 

-

"It's okay, it keeps you human." Lizzie giggles.

 

\---

Bucky smiles as he leans forward again. He gently puts his hand on the back of Lizzie's head, he pulls her close to him, and then he hesitates. He wants Lizzie's consent first.

 

-

Lizzie closes the space between them. Kissing him sweetly, without any hesitation.

 

-

Bucky returns the kiss. He tries pushing down, his desire for her touch. Or even to hold her in his arms afterwards.

 

-

Lizzie rests her right hand, on Bucky's chest. Her finger tips touch the scars on his skin.

 

-

Bucky's metal hand, rests over Lizzie's.

 

\---

"Hey Lizzie-" Liberty opens Lizzie's door.

 

-

Winters gasps and she pulls away quickly.

 

-

Bucky keeps his back to the door. He secretly wishes he could hide somewhere.

 

\--

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Liberty asks with a smirk.

 

"No, we were just talking." Winters shrugs.

 

"Really? Was there tongue involved?" Liberty asks.

 

"Can I help you?" Winters asks annoyed.

 

"No, I was just checking in." Liberty smiles, as she closes the door.

 

\---

"That was so embarrassing." Lizzie laughs.

 

"I should probably, return to my room." Bucky nods, as he gets up.

 

"Yeah. Find in the morning, I'll check your wounds." Lizzie says, as she clears her throat.

 

\----

"Lizzie." Bucky smiles.

 

"Yeah?" Lizzie asks, as she looks up.

 

-

Bucky quickly kisses Lizzie, and then we walks to the door.

 

-

Lizzie blushes.

 

-

"Thanks." Bucky says, as he leaves.

 

"You're welcome." Lizzie laughs.


	87. Late night troubles

In the middle of the night. Lizzie's nightmares prevent her from sleeping.

 

\---

Lizzie gets out of bed, she gets dressed, and she leaves the facility.

 

\--

Lizzie's "disguise" consists of a zip up sweatshirt, sweat pants, and a black baseball cap with her hood over it.

 

\----

The streets of New York are always packed, especially at night. You're always bumping into someone.

 

\--

Lizzie sticks her hands in her sweatshirt pockets while she walks, she puts her head down, and she hopes to keep to herself.

 

\---

In the past Lizzie's always struggled with nightmares. But that was years ago, when she was trying to become "Lizzie". Or at least the "Lizzie" Clint created. Since the Void took away who she really is.

 

\--

Lizzie shivers as a nightmarish, memory flashes through her head. She sighs heavily, while she continues to aimlessly wander.

 

\----

A body bumps into Lizzie, forcing her to look up.

 

\--

The man continues to pass her, while another person roughly bumps into her.

 

-

Lizzie glares at the two men, as she looks over her shoulder.

 

\--

One of the men turns around, to follow Lizzie. A small patch on his jacket, can be seen on his breast.

 

-

Lizzie's eyes widen, she looks forward, and she tries weaving her way through the crowd.

 

\--

The man knows he's been caught. He tries running after Lizzie. Shoving people out of the way as he goes.

 

-

Men and women gasp or shout, as they get shoved aside.

 

-

The sounds from the sidewalk strangers. Allows Lizzie to guess how close the man is getting. While she passes, alley after alley.

 

\---

The crowd of people gets thicker, and harder to run through. When Lizzie enters "Chinatown".

 

\---

"Shit!" Lizzie hisses, as she becomes desperate.

 

-

The man chasing her is from Hydra. There's no way he's giving up on his target.

 

-

Lizzie tries going around the crowd of people.

 

\--

A hand reaches out, it grabs Lizzie's shoulder, and pulls her aside.

 

-

Lizzie's back hits a brick wall, a shadowy figure stands over her, and they put their hand over her mouth.

 

-

"Sh!" The person whispers.

 

-

Lizzie watches from the corner of her eye. While the Hydra agent rushes past the alley way.

 

-

The person looks around the corner.

 

\---

When the coast is clear they remove their hand.

 

-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lizzie asks, shoving them back.

 

"Did you really think you could hide?" The person asks, tapping the brim of her hat.

 

"I know real original idea." Lizzie growls, crossing her arms. "Now what the hell-?"

 

\--

The stranger looks out to the sidewalk, they see the Hydra agent coming back, and they quickly improvise.

 

\--

Lizzie can't finish her question.

 

-

The stranger puts their hands on her hips, they pull her body close to theirs, and they kiss her.

 

-

Lizzie's hands rest on their shoulders.

 

\--

The Hydra agent looks into the alley way. He sees a couple kissing, he disregards them, and leaves empty handed.


	88. It means nothing

"James Barnes!" Lizzie shouts, as she pushes Bucky back.

 

"I had to improvise Doll." Bucky shrugs, innocently with a blush.

 

-

Lizzie rolls her eyes.

 

-

Bucky awkwardly chuckles.

 

\--

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Lizzie asks again. "Why were you following me?"

 

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Bucky asks.

 

"What? No!" Lizzie scoffs at the idea.

 

"Lizzie I know the pattern. I asked Friday to alert me if you left." Bucky shakes his head.

 

"You have Tony's computer watch dog. Keeping tabs on me?" Lizzie asks annoyed.

 

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Bucky shrugs. "I've been-"

 

"I don't need you taking care of me James!" Lizzie snaps.

 

-

Bucky sighs.

 

-

Lizzie crosses her arms, and she glares at Bucky.

 

\--

"First my name's Bucky, second it isn't terrible for someone to have your back, and third-" Bucky leans closer to Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie eyes follow Bucky.

 

-

"I'm the only one who knows you. No one can protect you like I can." Bucky whispers in Lizzie's ear.

 

"I can take care of myself. I always have." Lizzie says, as she pushes Bucky away.

 

-

Bucky sighs as Lizzie leaves the alley.

 

\----

Lizzie stands on the sidewalk. She looks around, trying to decide on where she wants to go.

 

\--

A hand grabs Lizzie's arm, and they drag her away.

 

-

"Hey!" Lizzie snaps, as Bucky drags her along.

 

"We're going back to the facility." Bucky sternly orders.

 

"The hell I am!" Lizzie says, as she tries pulling her arm free.

 

-

Bucky tightens his grip on Lizzie's arm.

 

-

Lizzie growls annoyed.

 

\----

A twenty minute walk later, Bucky and Lizzie arrive back at the facility.

 

\---

Bucky drags Lizzie all the way to his room.

 

-

"Why are you-?"

 

-

Bucky opens his bedroom door, he drags Lizzie inside his with him, and he shoves her over to his bed.

 

-

Lizzie stumbles, she turns around to glare at Bucky, and she opens her mouth to speak.

 

\--

"This disguise of yours, is the same one I used when I was on the run. I was spotted and framed, for blowing up the UN." Bucky quickly speaks before Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie closes her mouth.

 

-

"This hat, it doesn't hide you from anyone." Bucky says, as he flicks it off Lizzie's head.

 

-

Lizzie flinches as her hat comes off.

 

-

"The sweatshirt, it's just a sweatshirt. It doesn't do anything for the disguise." Bucky says, as he unzips her hoodie.

 

-

Lizzie looks down at her sweatshirt, and then back up at Bucky.

 

-

"Even if I didn't have Friday watching you. I would've figured out you left anyway." Bucky says, as he steps closer to Bucky.

 

-

Lizzie furrows her brow.

 

\---

"I couldn't sleep either, I was worried about you, and I thought about checking on you anyway." Bucky says, as he looks down at Lizzie.

 

"Why do you care so much?" Lizzie asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Why did you care, when the S.W.A.T team attacked me?" Bucky asks, tilting his head.

 

"You weren't a threat." Lizzie shrugs.

 

"So everyone who doesn't seem like, "a threat". Is worth you risking your life and job over?" Bucky asks, scrunching up his nose.

 

"I didn't risk my life for you." Lizzie rolls her eyes.

 

"I watched you get shot-" Bucky lifts Lizzie's shirt. "Right here."

 

-

Lizzie's gasps as Bucky's cold, metal finger touches her side.

 

-

"You healed quickly, not allowing it to scar. But we both know it happened." Bucky stares Lizzie dead in the eye.

 

"That doesn't mean anything. My job was to watch over you." Lizzie rolls her eyes.

 

"To watch over me, not to get involved, and certainly not getting shot." Bucky smiles.

 

"Again, it doesn't mean anything." Lizzie sighs.

 

"Okay Doll." Bucky chuckles.


	89. You're not the monster... I am

"I'm leaving." Lizzie says, as she slaps Bucky's hand away.

 

-

Bucky stands up straight, he stares at the wall, and he lets out a bored sigh.

 

-

Lizzie rolls her eyes, as she starts to walk away.

 

\---

"Doll wait." Bucky says, as he grabs Lizzie's arm.

 

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your Doll!" Lizzie shouts, as she throws a punch.

 

-

Bucky dodges the punch, he grabs Lizzie's wrist pinning her arm behind her back, and he shoves her face first into the wall.

 

-

Lizzie grunts as she hits the wall.

 

-

Bucky pushes his body against Lizzie's. Keeping her wrist, in his metal hand, and still holding her arm against her back.

 

\--

"What is your deal?" Bucky asks annoyed.

 

-

Lizzie tries pushing Bucky off. But he doesn't budge an inch.

 

-

Bucky pushes harder against Lizzie.

 

-

"My deal is, no one will leave me alone!" Lizzie growls. "Especially you! You've always been nothing, but an issue for me!"

 

-

Bucky clenches his jaw.

 

-

"If you hadn't followed me. I could've been out of this place, and away from everyone!" Lizzie shouts.

 

"Everyone's just looking out for you. They're trying to help you." Bucky calmly states.

 

"I don't need them!" Lizzie says, as she donkey kicks Bucky's leg.

 

-

Bucky's knee buckles, causing him to lose his balance.

 

\--

Lizzie pushes herself off of the wall. She tries making her way to the door.

 

-

Bucky still has a hold of Lizzie's wrist. He yanks her back roughly.

 

-

Lizzie yelps in pain, she turns to Bucky, and she shoves him off.

 

\--

"Leave me alone!" Lizzie shouts angrily.

 

-

Bucky stumbles and falls on to his back.

 

-

Lizzie trips over her own feet, she lands on all fours over Bucky, and she immediately tries getting up.

 

\--

A chain falls loose from Lizzie's shirt.

 

\--

Bucky grabs Lizzie's wrists, he tries holding her in place. But she starts fighting him off, right away.

 

-

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" Bucky grunts, as Lizzie knees his ribs.

 

"That's the least of my worries!" Lizzie says, as she knees Bucky again.

 

\--

Bucky shoves Lizzie off, making her hit her head against a dresser.

 

-

Lizzie holds the back of her head, while sitting on the floor.

 

-

"Lizzie! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Bucky asks, as she crawls over to her.

 

-

Lizzie looks up and she punches Bucky.

 

-

Bucky's inner lip catches on his teeth, he spits out blood, and he punches Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie's lip splits open, a trail of blood runs down to her chin, and she head-butts Bucky.

 

-

Bucky throws his head back in pain.

 

-

"Ah shit!" Lizzie holds her forehead.

 

-

Bucky back hands Lizzie. While he gets to his feet.

 

-

Lizzie pushes herself up from the floor, she charges Bucky, and she tackles him to the floor.

 

\--

Bucky puts Lizzie in a headlock. Keeping her head against his side.

 

-

Lizzie grunts as she tries punching Bucky.

 

\--

Bucky doesn't want to do this. But he squeezes his arm, tighter against Lizzie's neck.

 

\--

Lizzie refuses to give up, even as her vision starts to darken, and she stops moving.

 

\--

Bucky waits a few seconds, before releasing Lizzie. He pushed her over, so that she's on her back, and he checks her breathing.

 

-

"You're easy." Lizzie laughs, pushing Bucky's head away. She tries kneeing him, in the head.

 

-

Bucky pulls himself back, so that he's sitting on his butt.

 

-

"Look I don't want to fight you." Bucky holds his hands defensively.

 

"Good then I'm free to go." Lizzie says, as she gets to her feet.

 

"You know what I don't understand." Bucky begins.

 

-

Lizzie sighs, she drops her head, and she stands in front of the door.

 

-

"You pushed for me to be here, you wanted me to be part of the team, and you didn't see me as an issue. Yet here you are, trying to leave and disappear again." Bucky shakes his head.

 

"Because I realized you, aren't the problem." Lizzie says as she opens the door. "I am."

 

"Wha-?" Lizzie walks out, before Bucky can finish his sentence.


	90. Did you see the chain?

"Hey you're up early." Clint comments, as he walk into the kitchen.

 

"Something kept me up most of the night." Aurora says, as she waits for her coffee.

 

"I think it kept everyone up." Clint nods.

 

-

Lizzie walks into the kitchen, she freezes when she sees Aurora and Clint.

 

-

"What the hell happened to you?" Clint asks, furrowing his brow.

 

\--

Lizzie's lower lip is split, her forehead is bruised, and she has bruising around her neck.

 

\--

"Nothing." Lizzie lies, as she turns around.

 

-

Bucky walks in as Lizzie turns around.

 

-

They bump into each other.

 

-

Lizzie doesn't look at Bucky, she shoves him aside, and she storms out.

 

-

Bucky stands in place, with a clenched jaw.

 

\--

Aurora and Clint exchange a look.

 

-

"Morning." Steve says, as he wanders into the kitchen.

 

"Hey." Clint nods.

 

"Buck'." Steve rests a firm hand, on his buddies shoulder.

 

-

Bucky forces a smile.

 

\--

Bucky's lips are still swollen, his nose looks as though it was bleeding, and he acts like his ribs are sore.

 

\--

"You okay? Did you pull something in training?" Steve asks.

 

"No. I'm fine, I just slept wrong." Bucky shrugs it off.

 

"Funny, the rest is were kept up all night." Aurora laughs.

 

-

Clint pats Aurora's hand, so she'll drop it.

 

-

"I'm a heavy sleeper sometimes." Bucky shrugs.

 

"Huh, interesting." Aurora nods.

 

"Look I've got some training to do... I’ll see you guys later." Bucky says, as he walks out.

 

\---

"Huh morning everyone." Peter yawns, as he walks into the kitchen.

 

"Really." Clint looks at Aurora.

 

-

Peter makes a face at Clint.

 

-

"Obviously he's lying, but no one will say anything. I'm going to end this right now." Aurora snaps, as she grabs her coffee.

 

"What's going on?" Peter asks confused.

 

"I'm not sure-" Clint tosses his hands.

 

"Oh hey Aurora!" Ali smiles, as she passes her.

 

-

Aurora ignores Ali.

 

\----

"Hey! Bucky!" Aurora chases after him.

 

-

Bucky tries ignoring her.

 

-

"Bucky!" Aurora snaps.

 

-

Bucky looks over at Aurora, while he walks.

 

-

"Bucky come here." Aurora says, as she pulls him aside.

 

-

Bucky furrows his brow.

 

\---

"You ever notice a chain. Around Lizzie's neck?" Aurora asks.

 

"No... What chain?" Bucky asks, scrunching up his face.

 

"She tries keeping it tucked in, with her hair down. But when she puts it up later, you'll see it." Aurora shrugs.

 

"But she never-"

 

-

Aurora walks away.

 

-

"That was strange." Bucky mumbles to himself.


	91. What's on the chain?

Later in the day, Bucky finds Lizzie in Tony's lab.

 

\----

Lizzie's alone, she's looking over a file, and her hair is in a ponytail.

 

\--

Bucky finds this odd, because ever since meeting Lizzie. She's always kept her hair down, and it would block her face. Like she was trying to, hide from the world.

 

\---

Lizzie doesn't sense Bucky's presence, she turns her head, and touches the computerized table next to her.

 

\--

Bucky sees the chain on Lizzie's neck. He furrows his brow.

 

-

The chain is for a dog tag.

 

-

But Lizzie never served in the war.

 

\--

Does she have a loved who did? No she couldn't, because she doesn't remember.

 

-

Is it a current significant other? How could it be, S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Rarely have time for that.

 

\--

Bucky doesn't realize it, but while staring at the chain. He's walked into Tony's lab, the desire to solve the puzzle is controlling his movements.

 

\---

Bucky accidentally, kicks a rolling chair. The sudden noise, startles Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie's quick reflexes allow her to turn around, grab the front of Bucky's shirt, kick his legs out, and pin him to the floor.

 

\--

"Bucky?" Lizzie says confused, as she sits on him.

 

-

Bucky stares at Lizzie. She almost seems like a different person. Now that he can clearly see her face.

 

-

Lizzie makes a face at Bucky. Because of his staring.

 

-

Bucky eyes travel down on Lizzie. He notices the chain, hanging down around her neck. The tags attached to the chain. Are neatly tucked into her shirt.

 

-

Lizzie looks down, she realizes the chain is hanging out, and she tries to tuck it away.

 

-

Bucky's flesh hand grabs the chain. Before Lizzie can tuck it away. He pulls on the chain. Allowing the tags to fall from her shirt.

 

-

"Don't!" Lizzie tries getting the tags back.

 

-

Bucky slips the long chain off of Lizzie, he pushes her off, and he quickly gets to his feet to read the tag.

 

-

"You got a boyfriend, or something?" Bucky teases.

 

-

Lizzie tries getting to her feet, to get the tag back. But it's too late...

 

-

"Let's see who the lucky guy is." Bucky smirks.

 

\----

" _Title: Sargent_

_107th infantry_

_402-12-9363_

_Brooklyn NY_

_HIA_." Bucky's smirk fades, as he continues reading.

 

-

Lizzie bites her inner cheek.

 

-

" _Barnes, James_

 _Buchanan_." Bucky looks over at Lizzie.

 

" _DOB: 10/03/17_

_Shelbyville, IN_

_5'11_ "." Lizzie mumbles the rest, before taking the dog tags back.


	92. EXPLAIN THIS!

"Where did you get them?" Bucky asks, he feels numb.

 

\--

Lizzie puts the dog tags back on. She refuses to answer, she tucks the tags back into her shirt, and she turns to leave.

 

\--

"Where did you, get them?" Bucky asks again, grabbing Lizzie roughly by the arm.

 

"Ouch!" Lizzie snaps.

 

"We beat the shit, out of each other last night. I doubt me grabbing your arm, hurts Doll." Bucky says annoyed.

 

"Stop calling me that!" Lizzie screams.

 

"TELL ME WHERE, YOU GOT MY TAGS!" Bucky shouts.

 

"I TOOK THE TAGS OFF OF YOU, after Hydra whipped you!" Lizzie shouts.

 

-

Bucky stares at Lizzie.

 

-

"Hydra didn't want you, keeping anything personal. That way you couldn't remember." Lizzie explains, as a lump forms in her throat.

 

-

"Why did you keep them?" Bucky asks, tightening his grip.

 

"I don't know!" Lizzie snaps, trying to free her arm.

 

"Bullshit! Why did you keep them?" Bucky asks again, as he gets angrier.

 

"I don't know!" Lizzie snaps again.

 

"What could they possibly, mean to you?" Bucky asks, while screaming in Lizzie's face.

 

"Take your stupid tags back! If it’s that big of a deal to you!" Lizzie screams, snapping the chain right off her own neck.

 

-

Bucky let's go of Lizzie's arms, as she shoves the tags into his chest, and she storms out.

 

\---

Lizzie runs to her room, before she starts crying.

 

\---

Bucky's hands begin to shake, while he looks down at his dog tags.

 

\--

The person who's information that is printed on them. Is no longer the same person, who's holding them now.

 

-

The young foolish and cocky, but terrified young man. Who lied about being enlisted. Only to later become a monster, a POW, and anything but human. Wonders, that maybe that's where his life went wrong.

 

\--

Bucky's hands clench into a fist, around his dog tags.

 

\----

The real question right now. Is why the hell, Lizzie had his dog tags.

 

\--

Bucky storms out of Tony's lab. He marches all the way to Lizzie's room.

 

\----

Upon reaching Lizzie's door. Bucky doesn't bother knocking. He forces the door wide open.


	93. The truth

Lizzie's sitting on her bed. She jumps as the door is pushed open.

 

\--

Bucky finds Lizzie on her bed, he forces the door shut, and he storms over to her.

 

\----

"Bucky! What the hell?" Lizzie snaps, as she stands up.

 

"Why did you have these?" Bucky asks, hanging his tags in front of Lizzie's face.

 

"I already told you." Lizzie glares at Bucky.

 

"That answer is bullshit! Tell me the truth!" Bucky demands.

 

"I can't." Lizzie whispers.

 

"Tell me!" Bucky demands.

 

"I CAN'T!" Lizzie shouts.

 

"Tell me!" Bucky shoves his tags into Lizzie's face.

 

"BUCKY, I CAN'T!" Lizzie shakes her head. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME, IF I TOLD YOU!"

 

-

Bucky grabs Lizzie's arm. He drags her across the hall, and into his room.

 

\----

Bucky drags Lizzie over to his bed, he pulls open his bedside dresser, and he grabs his notebook.

 

-

Lizzie silently watches Bucky.

 

\---

Bucky turns to Lizzie, he shoves her against the wall, and he opens the notebook while shoving it in Lizzie's face.

 

-

Lizzie stares wide eyed at the notebook page.

 

-

"But-? How-?" Lizzie asks, taking the notebook.

 

"I've been looking for you, for years. The only positive memory I have... Is you." Bucky whispers.

 

"That shouldn't be possible." Lizzie shakes her head.

 

"After we first had our talk. That's when it was confirmed to me. You are the woman I've been drawing." Bucky shrugs.

 

"But Hydra erased your memory, every day after we were together." Lizzie says confused.

 

\----

"Now, tell me. Why do you have my dog tags?" Bucky asks calmly.

 

"I was supposed to be, your "companion". I was tasked with being your punching bag, your doctor, and your live target to practice on." Lizzie takes in a deep breath.

 

-

Bucky stares at Lizzie wide eyed.

 

-

"At first you'd been with Hydra for. Maybe thirty years, before they brought me in." Lizzie releases her breath. "You cooperated, doing as they asked. You often left me disfigured or almost dead."

 

-

Bucky clenches his jaw, trying to fight off tears.

 

-

"Eventually Hydra tested on me. They didn't want to risk, kidnapping another Russian girl." Lizzie scoffs out a laugh. "The serum effected my memory at first. I couldn't remember the beatings, who I was, and where I was."

 

Bucky's eyes start to tear up.

 

"I could only take so much. I started fighting back. I didn't like what they, were doing to you. I tried helping you escape." Lizzie smiles slightly. "Of course it was a mistake. But then something changed in you."

 

-

Bucky furrows his brow, as Lizzie looks up at him.

 

\--

"For twenty years. You started resisting there, "treatment". You were the one trying, to save the two of us." Lizzie sighs. "No amount of torture could break your spirit."

 

-

Bucky bites his lip, while tears roll down his face.

 

-

"You still had your dog tags. You kept them hidden in the facility. When we finally escaped. You knew you'd be caught." Lizzie looks down. "You decided not to stay with me. You gave me your dog tags. Before telling me to run."

 

"But if I helped you get free, how-?" Bucky points to Lizzie's wrist.

 

"Hydra considered me a, "failed mission". They pushed that I be terminated, so their secrets couldn't get out." Lizzie shuts her eyes. "I was only free ten years. Before you found me, that's how that happened. Clint didn't want you, calling me Doll. For this exact reason. He wanted to keep us separated."


	94. Panic attack

"Why would you-? This is too much..." Bucky shakes his head.

 

-

Lizzie can see Bucky start to panic.

 

\--

"BREATHE Bucky! Breathe! Deep breathes okay!" Lizzie says, as she grabs Bucky's metal arm.

 

-

Bucky's face turns pale, his heart races, and his stomach is in knots.

 

\--

"Sit down! Okay sit-sit-sit-sit!" Lizzie says, as she forces Bucky to sit on the side of his bed.

 

-

Bucky stares at Lizzie, as he struggles to catch his breath.

 

\--

"Lean forward, put your head between your knees, and breathe..." Lizzie calmly says, as she forces Bucky into position.

 

-

Bucky closes his eyes, his body starts to shake.

 

\--

"Bucky, I'm sorry. I was only trying to, keep you safe... From me." Lizzie sighs, while she rubs Bucky's back.

 

\----

Bucky starts to find his calm, he opens his eyes, and he slowly looks up at Lizzie.

 

-

Lizzie gives Bucky a sympathetic smile. The color is starts returning to Bucky's face.

 

-

Bucky stares at Lizzie, maintaining eye contact with her.

 

-

Lizzie shivers from Bucky's intense stare.

 

\----

"You should keep these." Bucky places his dog tags, into Lizzie's hand.

 

"But I thought-?" Lizzie looks down at her hand, and then back up at Bucky.

 

-

Bucky grabs Lizzie by the back of her head, he leans towards her, and he bravely kisses her.

 

-

Lizzie's holds Bucky's tags in her left hand tightly, her right hand rests on Bucky's forearm, and she returns his kiss.


	95. Bucky wait...

"Mmm Bu-" Lizzie tries pulling away.

 

-

Bucky holds Lizzie still, as he continues to kiss her.

 

-

"Bucky!" Lizzie mumbles annoyed, against his lips.

 

-

Bucky chuckles.

 

-

Lizzie places her hand on Bucky's chest, she pushes him back, and she rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Sorry Doll." Bucky smiles.

 

"I'm sure." Lizzie says annoyed.

 

\--

Bucky starts to lean towards Lizzie again.

 

-

"I don't think we should do this." Lizzie pulls back.

 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bucky asks, half-heartedly laughing it off.

 

"I was supposed to remain-"

 

"Professional? Yeah, you tried." Bucky teases.

 

"Bucky this is serious." Lizzie sternly states.

 

"I know Lizzie, I'm only teasing." Bucky smiles.

 

-

Lizzie's heart races, hearing him say her name.

 

-

Bucky bites his lip.

 

-

"What?" Lizzie asks confused, furrowing her brow.

 

"I saw that." Bucky smirks.

 

"Saw what?" Lizzie rolls her eyes.

 

"Lizzie." Bucky continues to smirk.

 

"Stop." Lizzie says annoyed.

 

"Stop what?" Bucky plays innocent. "Lizzie."

 

-

Lizzie scoffs as she gets to her feet.

 

-

"Hang on, Lizzie." Bucky says, as he grabs her arm.

 

"Stop!" Lizzie snaps, turning to Bucky.

 

"Sorry." Bucky holds his hands up defensively.

 

-

Lizzie sighs.

 

-

"Lizzie." Bucky snorts.

 

-

Lizzie punches the side of Bucky's head.

 

-

"Ow!" Bucky laughs, as he falls on to his side.

 

"You're so childish." Lizzie whispers, while shaking her head.

 

\---

Bucky sits up, he grabs Lizzie's arm, and he pulls her over to him.

 

-

Lizzie tries walking away, when Bucky grabs her arm, and she ends up on her back.

 

\--

Lizzie sighs annoyed, while staring at the ceiling.

 

\----

"Hi." Bucky smiles, as he leans over Lizzie. His hair falls in front of his face.

 

"Really?" Lizzie asks, as she puts Bucky's hair behind his ears.

 

"I'm only a hundred years old. Why should I take my time?" Bucky shrugs.

 

"Real smooth." Lizzie snorts.

 

"Thanks." Bucky smiles, slipping his flesh hand under-

 

"Wait!" Lizzie grabs Bucky's wrist.

 

-

Bucky can see a hint of fear in Lizzie's eyes.

 

-

"I'm sorry, I-I-I-I..." Bucky stutters as he starts to pull away.


	96. Scars

"Let me explain first!" Lizzie says, as she sits up on her elbows.

 

-

Bucky nods.

 

-

"Obviously no one has-" Lizzie hesitates. "Has ever touched me, in a meaningful way."

 

"I made you uncomfortable." Bucky whispers.

 

"No! No-no-no... It's not- you didn't do that." Lizzie shakes her head. "Let me show you."

 

-

Bucky furrows his brow.

 

-

Lizzie grabs the hem of her shirt, she starts lifting it up, and she holds her breath.

 

-

Bucky's eyes widen as Lizzie lifts her shirt, he blushes, and he becomes flustered.

 

\--

"You can't necessarily see it. But-" Lizzie pulls her shirt up to, just below her breasts.

 

-

Bucky clears his throat.

 

\--

"Give me your hand." Lizzie holds up hers.

 

-

Bucky nods as he nervously, gives Lizzie his hand.

 

\--

"I have a few of them, hidden on my body. But this one, I guess really-" Lizzie places Bucky's fingers on her upper abdomen.

 

-

Bucky tries curling his fingers. So they don't touch Lizzie's bra, showing under her shirt.

 

\--

"This scared tissue, makes me feel... Like my body is disgusting." Lizzie sighs, as she pushes on Bucky's fingers.

 

-

Bucky's face softens as he frowns.

 

\--

"Do you feel it?" Lizzie asks, as she looks up.

 

"Yeah... What did that?" Bucky asks in a whisper.

 

"Arnim Zola did. One injection a day, a test of my healing follows, and the same area of skin is repeatedly stabbed." Lizzie shakes her head. "Eventually scar tissue built up. Because the tests failed, at least 50 percent of the time."

 

-

Bucky turns his head, to look at his metal arm.

 

-

"They're easy to hide, unless in certain situations." Lizzie shrugs.

 

\--

"You shouldn't see it as something. That disgusts you." Bucky says, as he looks Lizzie in the eye.

 

-

Lizzie smiles softly at Bucky.

 

-

"You've been through hell, and you survived." Bucky smiles.

 

-

Lizzie nods.

 

-

"Lizzie." Bucky whispers.

 

"Oh my God!" Lizzie groans, throwing her head back on Bucky's pillow.

 

-

Bucky laughs resting his head, on Lizzie's stomach.

 

-

Lizzie looks down at Bucky with a smile. She giggles as she rests her hand on his head.

 

\---

Bucky lifts his head, he pushes himself up towards Lizzie, and he kisses her.

 

\--

"Bucky." Lizzie smiles, when she pulls away.

 

-

Bucky mocks Lizzie. By pretending to be flustered. From hearing her say his name.

 

-

"Ha, ha!" Lizzie scoffs.

 

-

Bucky chuckles as he, pecks her lips with a kiss.

 

-

Lizzie wraps her arms around Bucky's neck, holding him close, and deepening the kiss.


End file.
